Prophecy Uprising
by Born to be free
Summary: Zoey Redbird is a vampire who can survive without going to the House Of Night or being around adult vampire, she has many affinities but her destiny is entwined in an ancient phrophecy and that prophecy can lead to an uprising. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Prologue

**House of night fanfiction – Prophecy uprising **

**When Zoey passed out at her grandmother's lavender farm she finds out that she can survive without going to the house of night, and for a year and a half she's trying to be normal. But when the resistance, the few who have gotten out of the house of night, summons her she learns that her destiny is entwined in an ancient prophecy that says she has to defeat darkness. It's just that prophecy can lead to an uprising. **

** Also I do not own the HON series I wish I could but I can't. Remember to Review! **

**So enjoy J**

Prologue

A red haired girl ran through the Tulsa Depot Tunnels waving a piece of paper franticly through the air. She was the first red fledgling poet laureate and the poem she had just written was what she felt to be important and vital to defeat the crazy High Priestess of Tulsa House of Night. She entered the kitchen where their High Priestess and her group of friends were having breakfast. They greeted her like always things like 'Hey Kramisha' and 'How you're doing' and she just couldn't wait to tell them.

"Guys, Check out this poem I think it's about how to defeat Neferet!" She gave the piece of paper to Stevie Rae who was her High Priestess and it said:

_Lives corrupted by darkness, _

_Lives destroyed by evil and deception._

_One girl who defeats it all stands tall, _

_Hurt by those who might just fall._

_Her Redbird heritage shining through, _

_She processes sight of her kind and the hearing of the trained. _

_The mighty power of the five, _

_Prepare her for the fight. _

_Tested love she has fought through, _

_Waiting for the one who is the mate of her soul, _

_Marked by the light, _

_Betrayed by the close ones, _

_Chosen by the night, _

_Untamed but powerful, _

_Hunted by lost lies and secrets,_

_Tempted by love which may be right or wrong, _

_Burned by the past, _

_Awakened by the present, _

_Destined to win the future fight, _

_And hidden from the truth. _

**(A.N an original poem based on Zoey Redbird and the HON by ME!) **

They all looked stunned, "It's a Prophecy, this girl defeats Neferet and Kalona" Damien, who was the smart one, said. Kalona was a fallen angel who had broken free from his underground prison when Stark, who didn't have any of his humanity then, shot Stevie Rae with an arrow. They agreed to figure it out sentence by sentence.

"O.K so '_Lives corrupted by darkness, lives destroyed by evil' _is probably about what Neferet and Kalona are doing or what they're going to do' Damien said and they agreed.

"'One_ girl who defeats it all stands tall, hurt by those who might just fall.' _ Is about the girl who is going to defeat darkness but she's been hurt by people who are going to either get hurt or killed or stop and get shown that she's stronger and better." Eric said a changed vampire who was an excellent actor and drama professor.

Then Damien said that redbird was Cherokee so the girl had Cherokee heritage and they decided that '_She processes sight of her kind and the hearing of the trained. The mighty power of the five,' _meant that she had affinities and that they'll help her win the fight.

"'_ Tested love she has fought through, waiting for the one who is the mate of her soul,' _is about how love has been a problem but she'll find the right person who I think will be her soul mate" Stark said who had changed and had a full humanity although he didn't tell them how.

And they decided that '_Marked by the light, betrayed by the close ones, chosen by the night, untamed but powerful, hunted by lost lies and secrets, tempted by love which may be right or wrong, burned by the past, awakened by the present, destined to win the future fight, and hidden from the truth.' _Meant that Nyx had chosen her, she would be tempted by love, also that she had been hurt in the past, but the present would awaken her, that it was her destiny to win the fight and that the truth had been hidden from her.

"We have to find her ya'll" Stevie Rae said and they all agreed.


	2. Chapter 1

**I still don't own HON and everyone wants to but HON belongs to P.C and Kristen Cast but some things like the plot our own characters and original poems and songs are ours yeah! J **

Chapter 1

Zoey's Pov

Hi, my name is Zoey Redbird, I'm no ordinary vampire fledgling and I'm a 17 year old girl who doesn't have to attend the house of night. Anyone would agree I'm not normal but I do have really cool affinities that my goddess gave me. But I do ask myself this one question why did I live when I should've died?

I woke up yet again asking myself this question, the question that I just couldn't answer. And yet again I thought back to that time 1 and a half years ago when I was marked. My mom and the step-loser had wanted me to stay at home, and it was known that if I didn't go to the house of night I would die. Well I'm an exception. I ran away and went to my grandma's house and I fainted thinking I was going to die, but I didn't because Nyx – our goddess gave me a gift so that I could live without needing to go to the house of night. Then I thought about the wacky turn my life took after I decided to try to be normal and fit in. I received several gifts, found out my boyfriend, Heath Luck, had cheated on me with my best friend, imprinted with him, became an outcast to the school and saved a fledgling with a red mark from eating a human and might have made him keep his humanity. So anyone would agree I'm far from normal.

"U-we-tsi-ge-ya!" my grandma called "Are you awake, you're going to be late for school," I had lived with her for the last year and a half because if I went back home my welcome would be 'get away from us Satan' well that was John Heffer, yes that is his last name and now it's my mom's last name too since she remarried, the step-loser for you. I sighed and got ready.

As I entered the kitchen, my grandma was making pancakes for us both. She was the perfect grandma you could have she stepped in and had been my mom since she married John and she always smelt of lavender since she owned her very own lavender farm. She handed me my share of the pancakes and a cup of tea and as always they were delicious. "Did you sleep well u-we-tsi-ge-ya," she said it was typical morning conversation but back in my old life the life when I was human there was no conversation at the breakfast table, we would have to pray to 'god' and say that we were thankful for the meal we just ate.

"I did Grandma but then again the fallen angel was in my dreams again, but it was different it was on top of a castle on some exotic island." A fallen angel had been in my dreams since I was 13 years old, for nearly all of the dreams, we were in some dark, earth smelling place and he told me times of when he was younger and he fell in love but he was in competition from his brothers, Eros, Draco and Erebus then he fell in love again but it hurt him more than the last, and so he had sworn that love wouldn't come as easy as he thought and he would have to wait years before he found the right person. He had seemed to live a very long time and he only survived because he was an immortal but the dream I had last night wasn't in the peaceful earthy place it was in the open air on the roof of an ancient castle in a very hot and exotic place.

"I wonder what had changed for this fallen angel, but be careful u-we-tsi-ge-ya he may not be all that he appears to be" she said her voice full of concern and worry, she really wanted me to be careful around the immortal who had been almost like a friend to me.

"I will be grandma I promise," I replied just to calm her and it did her face relaxed almost immediately because she trusted me and would be there for me if I made a mistake but she also gave me advice and for that I was grateful, it let me know that she was always there for me when I needed her. She was the mom I always wanted.

I packed my bag and headed over to the fridge, as a vampire I experienced bloodlust so we have blood. There was only one bottle left.

"Damn, this is the last one why hasn't he called to say he has more for me" I muttered, a teacher at the Tulsa House Of Night (called Loren Blake) had been sneaking blood out to me, every Thursday after school I would drive up there and collect it in secret but he hadn't been there or called to say why. And I was getting worried I have kinda a crush on him because he's smoking hot, intelligent, funny and kind.

"That's that last one, I think we'll have to get the blood on our own now u-we-tsi-ge-ya" she said as she calmly sipped her tea. I said my goodbyes not bothering to cover up my mark I never do its quite beautiful how it's coloured in and added to. I left and it was so annoying how I had to leave early because it was such a long drive to school but it was what it was. As I got there it was the usual people who would hang around the entrance of the school just to taunt me and try to mock me. But as usual my affinity of enhanced hearing made it worse I could hear every insult. My sister, Michelle Montgomery, was the first. "Oh look its little miss vampire who wants to bite my neck" she said saying it as if she was right out of Bram Stokers Dracula (which is my favourite book) I didn't say anything knowing that it just wasn't worth it. She than stuffed a cross and garlic right into my face, "I cast the demon out of you, oh wait that's all you are" she laughed than all of her friends laughed too.

"That doesn't do anything Michelle" I said and began to walk away when she threw a bottle of holy water all over me,

"Oops."

I growled and it was a good thing I had an affinity for the five elements air, fire, water, earth and spirit. "fire come to me" I whispered, quietly enough so that no-one could hear me"I need you to dry my clothes and rid them of the holy water." Once that was done I said it could depart and walked further in, I caught a glimpse of Kayla, my ex-best friend and Heath, my ex-boyfriend making out and I could sense his pleasure through the imprint and I wished I had never done it in the first place. They broke apart only to allow Kayla to glare at me, it was the I-don't-care-if-you-saw-us-because-you-don't-have-him look. While Heath on the other hand looked pained to see me, slivers of sadness registered through the imprint, now why was he sad? Did he regret cheating on me or the imprint? And I noticed that I was scowling while Kayla was grinning and it looked as if I was jealous oh boy.

They followed me to my locker and there was a vampire next to my locker and there was a familiarity of déjà vu. I thought about the last time when the dead guy was there to mark me and now this! But why was he here? And just like the last time we ignored him.

"So why are you jealous? Because you're the one who broke up with the hunk-a-delicious who is now mine." Kayla sneered, she just wasn't the same after I found out that she cheated and that she was a slut but maybe she was always that way.

"Kayla I could never be jealous just..." I couldn't put my finger on the word; maybe I was hurt, sad, angry, betrayed but I could never be jealous – well. Anyway I dropped her nickname which was K after I was marked and found her flirting with my almost boyfriend, I had actually had an argument with them then ran out of school and drove through Tulsa for the day. "Just drop it O.K I could never be jealous of the slut and her new toy" anger taking over and I just didn't care if it sounded as if I was jealous. "Was it my fault that I was marked, my fault that you's two cheated, my fault that everyone betrayed me for things that were beyond me and not my fault, no." Hot tears running down my cheeks and the elements at full power around me and they backed off and I felt everyone's eyes on us, watching us and gossiping about me. I looked at them, they all looked scared, horrified, terrified and I called off the elements I just couldn't do it. I couldn't become a monster, the monster that when I was marked I swore to myself that I would never become, I wouldn't be that monster because everything Nyx had gifted me with would be in the wrong hands and I didn't want that. They were safe in my hands as long I was me, I was still me right now. But I could care less what the people around thought and I couldn't take everyone's stares on me, so I swiped away the tears with the back of my hand and turned to address the vampire that was next to my locker. But I was interrupted by the bell, I wasn't going to go to class, I wasn't going to go to school today, no I was going to deal with this vampire and be what I was because we weren't much different I was a vampire and it's about time I embraced it.

"What do you want?" Not bothering to hide the irritation in my voice, the vampire was tall and resembled a mountain he had blonde hair and had lots of muscles making me think that he was one of the Warriors that Nyx had told me about. Everyone around us was still anticipating what he was going to say, I gave them a look over my shoulder, I glared at Kayla and Heath, but Heath held my gaze I didn't have to have the imprint to know he was sorry, "Zo please forgive me –" He pleaded but I stopped him. And turned around,

"It couldn't have worked even if I forgive you Heath I'm a vampire, I'm not a human anymore, and I'm not the girl you knew, the girl you love. Go be happy with the right girl a girl who can love you more than I can." I whispered looking at my feet, it was hard telling him to move on, that I wasn't the best he could have and that someone out there could love him more than I ever could. He walked towards me and kissed me, the kiss better than any other but it was possibly the last kiss we would ever have, his lips warm and igniting a passion which had lain down for a while. We broke, but our heads still touched. We were both panting but I didn't mind one bit.

"I love you forever and always," he stated as if it was so normal as if it was made to fit him,

"I love you too forever and always now go." I replied and let him go and with one last look he turned and walked past the star struck Kayla, whose face was now scrunched up in anger and frustration and two seconds later she turned and stormed away.

I put my bag down, took my bottle of blood out and took a drink before sliding down a locker and sitting myself on the floor in despair. "So what do you want," I said weakly I couldn't see hardly any colour anymore, when I found out that Heath had cheated on me I had been angry but I still cried for 4 hours and after that I had been put on autopilot doing things and not really knowing what I was doing or why and fortunately not feeling a thing. But now I could feel, and the first feelings were the worst, and because the last time I had hope that we could've kissed and make up it made me feel worse there wasn't any hope left in me. So that was it Heath had walked out of my life and I had told him to never return. I wanted to cry. Yet the tears refused to come I was just numb.

"Zoey Montgomery" The vampire said calmly taking a place next to me and offering a hand " I'm Darius and the Tulsa house of night has been overcome with darkness and the survivors need you, we need everyone we can get and your special you have powers no one thought you would have, it would be a huge favour if you joined us" I only nodded and I was worried that I could do nothing more, but I took his hand and let him pull me off of the ground and I walked. The feeling of being on autopilot came but this time I was left to feel every hurtful feeling. And he took me to start a new life, to hopefully start again and let all the hurt and loss wash away to leave a new Zoey.

**A.N So that's the first chapter, tell me what you think did you like it and if you didn't like it tell me how to improve it and review. J **

**Born to be free x **


	3. Chapter 2

** A.N Sorry I haven't updated in ages but school started again and its been 4 days and I have 5 pieces of homework it sucks!**

** Nope I still don't own HON but this is chapter 2 so enjoy and review :D**

Chapter 2

Zoey's Pov

As soon as we got in his car, which was a hummer, I called my grandmas phone but it went through to the answer machine – but in some part of my mind I knew that she was in the lavender farm – It annoyed me a bit but I worked around it. "Hey Grandma do you know your favourite conversation about me following the rituals and rules of a vampire and embracing the fact that I've been graced with the mark of being one, well I'm finally doing that, I'll call you regularly but for now not telling you where I am and things like that are for the best. Call me when you get this and I love you." I ended the call and laid back in the seat. "Priestess" Darius said priestess? I wasn't anything like that, I had powers that were special according to him but I never asked for any of this all I wanted was to be normal and fit in. _Never underestimate yourself, you're my eyes and ears but remember this: Darkness does not always equate to evil as is light doesn't always bring good, _Nyx says. I hadn't realised that my eyes had been closed but when I opened them I saw that Darius's face was concentrated on the winding road in front of him but his face was racked with concern and worry. He looked at me once and realised that I was O.K but something was bothering him, I looked closer his skin was red he was sunburnt! Why wasn't I? I tanned when everyone else was pale, but I hadn't thought much of it. I sent water to cleanse his wounds and relax him and spirit he probably felt his spirit lift up and leave him feeling refreshed, he audibly sighed in relief. "Thank you" he said.

We only stopped once and that was for gas and after I had healed him the ride had been silent and uncomfortable. When he was coming back he stopped and pulled out his phone and rang someone and through my hearing affinity I could hear what they were saying:

"I'm sorry Priestess I didn't mean to wake you but I've got the girl we've been looking for, her name is Zoey Montgomery and she's a lot more powerful then we realised," he said, his voice low as if he didn't want me to hear. I could also hear what this 'Priestess' was saying too.

"Darius call be Stevie Rae, any way that's great Aphrodite has been moaning and counting off every day for the last two months" He'd been away for two months looking for me! I didn't think I was that hard to track I mean Nyx had recently gifted me with being able to see vampires when they covered their marks. Last time when I was in Utica square I saw two vampires shopping they finished their sentences and everything it was as if they were twins but not identical.

"I know Stevie Rae I've been away a long time but I'll be back at the tunnels soon then I'll be going to bed. I'll take Zoey to a room so she can sleep and then you and the others can greet her when everyone's awake." And that was that they hung up and he made his way to the car, I pretended that I had never heard anything and that I was bored by putting my head on the cool glass of the window. The rest of the drive was the same, silent. But then I sort of knew where we were, it was downtown and I think we were going to the Tulsa Depot Tunnels.

And I was right! We entered the tunnels just as the sun was getting to its peak, there were lights every couple of metres away or something and sometimes I would stop and stare at the artwork on the wall whoever lived here had fixed it up real good. Darius waited for me looking amused at my expression of awe then we carried on. He told me in a whispered voice that curtails or towels that hung around were doors to rooms some were filled but some were empty and that we had to be quiet because everyone was sleeping. Eventually we got to a room in the middle of a cluster we passed one doorway and he looked overjoyed that must be where his lover sleeps. He stopped at a doorway with a plain purple curtain, "I'll leave you for now so that you can get some sleep, when you wake up go to the kitchen that I showed you O.K" he said I nodded and he gave me a weak smile before he turned and went into the room that he had been so overjoyed. I hesitated a moment before I went in.

The room before me was simple yet elegant. It had a double bed with dark purple covers that matched the door, an oak desk and matching set of draws and wardrobe, glass shelves and a big fluffy black and purple rug in the middle. The room had been set so that I could make it my own but they did it so that it would be to my satisfaction. But how did they get all this stuff down here? I laid down on the bed but couldn't bring myself to close my eyes thinking that 1, I wasn't tired and 2, because I didn't want Heath to be in my dreams and I just hoped that the immortal would leave me alone for tonight. It had been weeks since I could dream peacefully and normally. I sat up, swung my legs over the side and sighed, why did my life have to be so complicated? Caring people would say because your special but I would say that that wasn't the correct answer but I didn't know the answer to it. And that was just plain weird but so was I. I needed to explore or do anything to keep me from falling asleep and that was what I intended to do.

I moved past the curtain and walked so that my steps were quiet and almost silent I didn't want to wake them up did I. I first went to the kitchen and looked for something to drink, luckily for me there was some brown pop, non diet of course, now that would keep me awake and happy. I even peeked into some of the empty rooms comparing them to my own and took the risk and peaked into some that were rooms to vampires. One was in the style of drama and a boy slept in the bed his hair oil black and his mark complete, another had two girls in and an extra big wardrobe for each of them they obviously liked fashion and it was clear because makeup and jewellery were popular. And in further places in the tunnels I found a wine cellar and a blood cellar, I took one blood bag just in case I ran out and I was tempted to get a bottle of wine out but was reminded of one of my lowest places that involved alcohol. It was after Heath had cheated and I bought loads of drink at first I had cried because it reminded me of him then I got over it and started drinking. I had 2 full bottles of wine, 1 bottle of champagne and 4 bottles of blue wicked. I got tipsy but not drunk and I had felt tingly afterwards, Then Heath had found me and we imprinted because I accidently scratched him and couldn't help treating myself to a little blood then everything got out of hand. Then I found a supply closet full of ritual things, sometimes Loren gave me handbooks or ritual books and they said that nearly all rituals included the candles that were the colours of the elements. I took them and I then decided to go back and leave a note to say that I was outside it said...

_To Darius and friends, _(I giggled at the friend's part but I didn't know who they were so it was necessary)

_If I'm not in my room I'll be outside or in the kitchen waiting for you so don't worry about me, I'll be extra careful about any dangers and if I sense anything I will come back down. _

_Zoey Redbird. _

I had changed my name to Redbird when I was marked and I moved to my grandmas it just fitted better than Montgomery but I didn't mind being called that if the person didn't know. I made my way back the way we had come not so long ago and drank in the sunlight when it hit me. Finding an old oak tree I sat down and closed my eyes for a while letting myself adjust to the light and remember I had to remember and get it out of the way before I could move on. It shocked me to remember everything but it shocked me to tears. I sobbed and sobbed letting everything escape, my clenched fists turned my knuckles white and then red when I slammed my hands into the tree trunk behind me and all I was thinking was that I had to let it all go and it'll be better. When I couldn't cry no more I set up the candles in order of the elements and sat down in the middle of the circle holding the purple candle. I called the elements, shut my eyes and waited. Then all of a sudden it was if I was dreaming proper dreams like normal people do.

At first it was if I was a bird flying over rooftops and trees, soaring through the sky with the wind in my hair and caressing my face. Flying sunwards and diving through the sea of clouds which resembled vanilla ice cream when seeing it on the earth, but I wasn't earth bound anymore. I was high in the sun lit serenity of the skies, chasing the shouting wind along on its journey to the north. I broke through the clouds and touched the azure blue of the sky; I laughed with joy but then panicked as I hurtled towards the earth but before I could feel the impact of earth on skin, the image changed.

Then it was if I had spent the whole day outside on a cold, bitter winter day and came back at night to a warm fire. It warmed me through and it brought back feeling in my limbs, It made everything seem cosy, warm and bright. Then there was hot chocolate, the hot, welcomed mixture travelling down my throat and making everything better, without the liquid ruby flames I would be just a cold almost lifeless shell. It then changed fire was all around licking at everything and eating everything in its path. Black tendrils of smoke claimed the ceiling and roof, and the roof was just near collapsing in on me. I wretched and coughed but no air was clean enough to let me live and just as I was about to pass out, a path was cleared and the path led to an open door. I ran down and went through and what I found was a relief.

It was a beach, and I dived into the water letting it cleanse me and go over my head; I surfaced and hungrily drank in the sea air. I swam under again watching the fish and the creatures of the deep carry on with their business. The seaweed like long green fingers that just gently touched the things that passed, it brushed against me and I closed my eyes and relaxed. I found that I didn't have to surface, to face the world outside this water haven, then I went deeper exploring the sand bed, touching the rough or smooth surfaces of shells and rocks and there were pockets of stones and pebbles. But then the current changed and took me along with it and as much I struggled it just got harder to fight. It washed me up on the sand and the scenery changed yet again.

This time I was in a forest, lush foliage surrounded me, birdsong echoed through my ears and I could hear the distant sound of a waterfall. A single path lead down to a place that my sight couldn't reach and it made the trees around look light a prison but I felt safe and being here felt right. Leaves were a dark green but some of them were speckled with amber spots, the tree trunks sturdy and strong making the trees look like soldiers, their branches like leafy witches fingers. The sunlight like a spotlight in an area so that it made me feel special, the roots of the trees snaking across the ground like stone snakes, moss reigned certain patches of rocks and stones that were fixed in the ground. Flowers and plants thrived making the ground look like a rainbow of every colour. Then my spirit was uplifted and it made me feel calm and relaxed but it also brought a feeling of needing to be somewhere else.

"Zoeybird," I knew that voice it was Nyx! She was the only person to call me Zoeybird. She was standing there in all of her glory, hair black as night itself, a flowing dress that reached to the floor and a train lead behind. I fisted my hand over my heart and bowed my head then looked up.

"Why am I here?" I asked, I mean it was an honour to be here but I thought I was going back home but I was here.

"Well, Zoeybird you are here because I must warn you, there are many things you do not know but they will be discovered when the time is right, evil is out to get you and it can come with familiar faces," I was trying to figure out what friends could betray me like that, that could result in being evil and in wanting to hurt me physically or mentally. Could it be Kayla she was always out to get me nowadays, but I doubted she even knew what being evil was, man she was such an airhead. "No Zoeybird it is not your jealous best friend, it will be revealed to you in time but just remember never underestimate yourself you are more powerful than you think" she then started to fade away,

"No Nyx wait I have so many questions I'm not ready to face the world yet!" she just smiled and me and what I had said it was real when I opened my eyes the past would come back and I could face it, but then Nyx's words came back to me 'don't underestimate yourself' so I was capable of many things, well it was time i found out what they were.

It was then that I opened my eyes, I remembered where I was but then again I was exhausted all of my energy had departed just like I needed to depart the elements that still wrapped around my body. I fell backwards and broke the protective circle that the candles provided, "Air... you may... depart" that's when I heard a scream, "Spirit help the person who is screaming!" I shouted, I couldn't think when someone was screaming it just threw my concentration to somewhere else that wasn't very nice. The screaming stopped. "Fire you may depart, water you may depart, earth you may depart and spirit you may depart" In turn I had blown out the candles and after that was done I realised that it was dark. It was night! I felt as if I was paralyzed, my hands throbbed in pain when I tried to move so that I could open my bag and get to my bottle of blood. My fingers suddenly violently shook and it took several attempts to free the latch so that the bag would open. When I finally opened it I took the bottle of blood and drained it. I threw it as far as I could and then I heard conversations.

"Fire so much fire..." a girl said,

"What about Zoey!" Darius said, what about me, all I did was let the past go, let myself be new was there anything wrong with that?

"She hasn't slept – she has kept the elements going all night!" the girl said again. I didn't know how she could know that unless she watched me the entire time and I didn't like the sound of that. I tried to stand up but I only got 3 steps before the world tipped but before I could meet the ground strong hands grabbed me and held me. I sighed, "Get her some blood," a voice said,

"In... bag" I gasped and as soon as the baggie touched my lips, I drained it in one. I thought the one that held me was Darius but then I saw that Darius was helping a girl with blonde hair and red puffy eyes walk back towards the tunnels, I then turned my head up to the person who held the blood bag for me and it was the guy that I saw sleeping before. But before I could have a look at my carrier I was lifted up from the ground and I realised that I was being carried bridal style. I looked up and the persons face looked at me with pity in his eyes and I realised who it was. Crap! Crap! It was the boy who I had caught chewing on a woman's neck, the one who I helped keep his humanity. But he was also the one who had called me a joke of a vampire, who said that Heath was a loser, that said that I was a ho and the person who called me every name under the sun. And then I rolled out of his arms and went face first into the dirt.


	4. Chapter 3

**Yet again I apologise for not updating, but I'm sick and I got to stay off school and because of that I was able to update yeah! **

Me "**P.C and Kristen Cast do I own HON" **

**P.C and Kristen Cast "Nope" **

**Me "Awww" **

**So that proves it I don't own HON but anyways enjoy chapter 3 there will be different Pov's so it'll be different. **

Chapter 3

Zoey's Pov

I turned over and backed away muttering oww with every shaky breath. Crap! Crap! It was him and I didn't give up grudges as soon as he would want. Everyone watched me, "Remember me sweetheart?" he said, and that signature cocky smirk was shining through but there was something different, he was nervous! I swallowed, "Last time we met I helped you get your humanity, you don't thank me and you repay me in foul language, well you know what my boyfriend, my soul mate has gone, everything I've gone through and he's gone!" No one said a thing, then my phone rang, I dug it out of my bag and answered it, and it was my grandma. "Hello grandma,"

"U-we-tsi-ge-ya what is going on, that poor boy Heath came here and asked for you and I have no idea where you are." She was worried sick I could tell by the way her voice wavered,

"I'm O.K grandma, we broke up for real I told him to go away, I'm embracing my vampire as you would saying but right now I'm face to face with my past," I told her sighing at the end, the conversation went like it normally did I told her where we were and that the people I was with could be trusted, but inside I was snorting at myself, we then said our goodbyes and I hung up facing the enemy in front of me. "Put your gift into the situation and think logically treat me well, get me to trust, win where others have failed and my grudges shall be wiped." But theses weren't my words they were Nyx's, I looked towards the moon and whispered her name.

Nyx's Pov **(Bet you didn't expect this) **

I heard my chosen on whisper my name, she was trying so hard to let the past go when she should be embracing it, and I sighed. "Why so troubled?" said Erebus he was my consort and warrior and should know that we had to let her know. "She is special to us and we have failed they will find her eventually and when they do they'll call her by the reincarnation they know, she will know and it may sent her to the point that she can have no return to the light" Erebus came over and hugged me, he knew that I worried over our most important chosen one, she was after all more important to us than anyone would have thought.

"Don't worry, we will tell her when the time is right, that time will be before they find her, I've lived with them all of my immortal life I have my ways of being a protector, I will protect you and her and if it costs me it won't matter because my night and day will live on even if I can't" I began to protest but then Kallista came and told us it was time. Time to tie yet another knot in the longest vine of the hanging tree, It all started when he pledged himself to me and I fell in love, after I dealt with Kalona and that brought some pain, I thought I had loved him at the time but he was tainted by evil and jealousy it ripped me apart but he had to become a fallen. I sighed yet again and went to tie another 250 million years on the lavender, silk, leather, rope, metal and wire vine that hung from the middle of the hanging tree. We both followed Kallista outside and joined hands, I always felt stronger when in the hands of Erebus, once Kalona made me feel this way but he was jealous and unworthy of the Goddess of the Night. Erebus was right for me now and we were about to seal the deal yet again. The crowds parted before us and we walked to the Hanging Tree, there in the middle was ours we would have to start another soon because it was so long. Erebus was giving some wool and he knelt before me, "My Goddess, my Priestess, my lover would you join our hopes and dreams to the hanging tree and secure another 100 million years to our love" he said and it felt like it was the first time that he had said it but that was long ago.

"Yes my warrior, my consort, my lover I would happily tie our wishes to the hanging tree and let there be another 100 million years to our immortal love." That brought a prang of sadness because Kalona was immortal but I covered it up. And with that we tied the pieces of wool together and then tied it to the long line of different materials, the crowd cheered like they always did. But this time was different instead of joining hands and lifting them to the sky I kissed him, he was surprised and first but then that was washed away. Afterwards we looked into each other's eyes and proceeded with the ritual as we always did.

**A.N what could they mean how is Zoey special to them? Who are they? Keep reading my story and review to find out. **

Zoey's Pov

I then realised that my past would haunt me for as long as I lived, tears glistened my eyes and I turned to face them all I murmured something about them leaving me alone and I ran, mumbling about the situation all the way. Then he rushed into the room and I stopped dead, I whispered the question that was the first to whirl in my head, "Why are you here?" I expected him to be the cold ruthless person that he had been when I had met him but something had changed, the glint in his eyes wasn't there before, his mark which were arrows hadn't been completed.

"Let me change our introduction, let me show you that I'm sorry for how I was, I'll take my life so that I can thank you but it still wouldn't be enough, you controlled the beast you made me new and changed, you did things that no one ever had done before" I didn't do anything just gazed into his chocolate brown eyes getting lost in their warm depths, I mentally shook myself I nodded once and he cockily grinned and held out his hand. "Hi I'm James Stark but you may call me Stark," I shook his hand "Hello Stark and I'm Zoey Redbird it's nice to meet you" and we left my bedroom.

"I thought it was Zoey Montgomery" he said smiling at me, no one knew the last name that I had created that I had kept ever since I was marked. I looked at him not looking at his eyes for so long afraid I'll get stuck in them like I had before and I hadn't even known how. His bed headed hair was brown and covered most of his mark, his arms strong and I could just imagine them wrapped around me, I shook myself again.

"I dropped Montgomery when I found out my mother and the step-loser was the real devil that lived in my childhood home he wormed his way in and stole my mother, which made my life a living hell. Being a Redbird is simple and it saves me from the pain that my family had gave me." He looked at me curiosity taking over his eyes; I looked away and entered the kitchen. Conversation stopped when I entered, I nodded at Darius who had his arms around the blonde that had he had helped before. I grabbed a bottle of brown pop and sat down at one of the chairs, I looked around the room, 4 girls, Blondie, a country girl, and what I now realised was the twins that I saw at Utica Square and 5 boys, Stark, Darius, the guy that I saw sleeping and two others who had their arms around each other, they were gay I nodded at them and they relaxed they thought that I would judge them well I wasn't like that. I then felt a shooting pain in my head, getting headaches were the sign of being exhausted, I sighed and gulped down some of the brown pop, then gently nipped the flesh of my wrist it kept me awake and alerted me that I wasn't dreaming. I had to get this over with, "Hi I'm Zoey Redbird," I then explained about the last name and carried on "Look I survived without going to the house of night and my life hasn't been a bed of roses, I sleep during the night like a human because I thought I could be normal well I was dead wrong, so I'm tired and cranky but I'll answer questions"

Country girl cleared her throat, "Well we aren't going to bite are we y'all" they nodded but it seemed almost reluctant in some cases "I'll introduce you to everyone I'm Stevie Rae, this is Stark" she said pointing completely ignoring the fact that we knew each other already and I liked her for it, she could feel that it was uncomfortable and there was a potential friendship between us. "You've met Darius but his girlfriend here is Aphrodite so don't touch him or you will get hurt" she chuckled, so this was the Aphrodite that was mentioned on the phone, she was the one that had been moaning well poor her wait till she had a go in my shoes. "This is Eric," she pointed to the guy that I had seen sleeping in the drama room, now I noticed the superman curl, he was super cute. I mentally groaned why was I so attracted to so many boys, Heath, Loren, Stark and now Eric but somehow I felt as if there was more. "This is Erin and Shawnee their twins but not identical" Shawnee had darker skin then the rest of us but I had a feeling that that didn't matter and Erin was yet another blonde but not looking like Barbie. "And last but not least this is Damien and Jack their gay so if you like them their on a different team, so that's it say hi y'all" They all said their 'Hi's' some friendlier then others. So that was their group.

The first question was from Stevie Rae and she just told me to start from the beginning, about when I lost consciousness and found out I could live without being around an adult vamp and what I did. However at the bits about Heath and Kayla and my relationship problems I just simply said that I was betrayed by my best friend and boyfriend and that they were never the same after it, it was just so much simpler. After it I expected questions about it but none came, "I saw that you had blood in your bag, one was from our blood cellar but the other was not where did you get it from?" Eric said, damn it! I had thought that I had gotten away with not telling them but this Eric was a smart one I had to very careful.

"Well" I started, I was quite nervous about telling them but I didn't know why but I had to tell them the truth didn't I, "A teacher at the House of Night has been sneaking blood out to me and other things like handbooks and ritual books. I see him every Thursday after school but lately he hasn't been contacting me, I mean I went down there and found a note that simply said that he would ring me when it was safe enough to get out but no such call came."

"Who was this teacher?" Darius asked.

"Loren Blake" I said and everyone held their breaths and they said no more, they all look around hesitatingly they weren't telling me something.

"Zoey Loren Blake the hottest teacher –"Erin said

"At the house of night is dead" Shawnee completed and I felt extra numb, he was dead!

Ah Hell!

Starks's Pov

Something seemed off. Zoey fidgeted like there was a bug on her, she hardy talked at first and she kept rubbing her forehead. I didn't know if it was the news that Loren Blake was dead and that he died fifteen minutes after their last meeting that did it or if it was something else. Once she had finished her brown pop she clutched her stomach, was she pregnant I bloody hoped not because I had felt a connection to her. "Zoey are you alright" I said and everyone looked at me they had been talking to her but she had been answering them in the shortest way possible, she nodded then shook her head, "I feel sick" Then she ran over to the sink and hurled. It better not be morning sickness it better not! I went over to her desperately willing my desperation not to show I held her ebony black hair out of the way and turned the tap on to wash away the puke and get her a drink of water to get the taste out of her mouth. "I'm sorry" she said after she was done. "He's always getting drunk so I'm used to this feeling," She was imprinted!

"Priestess who are you imprinted with?" Darius asked and why hadn't we smelt it when we found her?

"The boy you saw me kiss, Heath," And after that I felt a striking pain that I remembered above all when she helped me get my humanity back, she was already taken and I was devastated.

Zoey's Pov

I looked at Stark he looked devastated, I looked at Eric he looked pained I rubbed my head trying to get rid of the headache that was there because of me being tired and Heath being drunk. I didn't blame him for getting drunk, he had lost me for good and he didn't know where I was and he wouldn't know ever if I could help it. I had made my grandma promise that she wouldn't tell Heath where I was because it would only make things more difficult for him and I and I didn't want that. I dug through the draws and found aspirin I swallowed them with another drink of water and sighed. "Ask as many questions as you like" I whispered,

"When did you get them tattoos," Damien said pointing at my neck, I looked down and saw the same sapphire swirls and spirals on my neck and shoulders, this time they had runes in between them. I answered truthfully "I think I got them when I did that ritual thing"

"Why don't you not burn when your exposed to the sun" he said, he was smart and he wanted to know the things that I myself didn't know, I couldn't answer truthfully cause then he would go into a lecture to say why don't you know? And things like that, so I would have to give him the best idea that I had,

"Well I think it's because Nyx gifted me so that I only tanned but didn't burn, I was burned one winter and I didn't know what to think of it, so I think that it takes longer for me to burn when I'm around too much sun but I've learnt to put on sun scream even if it's cold." After that they went silent and it was my turn to ask the questions.

"Why am I here?"

"We've got a poet laureate called Kramisha who writes poems about the future and we got this one and we think that's it's about you," Stark said he then handed me a poem.

_Lives corrupted by darkness, _

_Lives destroyed by evil and deception._

_One girl who defeats it all stands tall, _

_Hurt by those who might just fall._

_Her Redbird heritage shining through, _

_She processes sight of her kind and the hearing of the trained. _

_The mighty power of the five, _

_Prepare her for the fight. _

_Tested love she has fought through, _

_Waiting for the one who is the mate of her soul, _

_Marked by the light, _

_Betrayed by the close ones, _

_Chosen by the night, _

_Untamed but powerful, _

_Hunted by lost lies and secrets,_

_Tempted by love which may be right or wrong, _

_Burned by the past, _

_Awakened by the present, _

_Destined to win the future fight, _

_And hidden from the truth. _

It was about me alright. But he wasn't done, "We think that you can defeat Neferet she is the High Priestess gone bad and Kalona the immortal fallen angel that she released will you help us defeat them?" They thought that I could defeat them but I was only 17 I couldn't even Parallel Park yet! But then I remembered yet again about what Nyx said 'Never underestimate yourself' I sighed, I had to do this didn't I.

"Yeah I'll help you." They all looked delighted that I was going to help them and not just sit there and mope. Well now that my destiny was in a prophecy I guessed that I had to do it, well I was up for a bumpy ride wasn't I.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey Everybody, **

**Sorry I wasn't able to update as regularly as I used to, but homework is piled up on me and then there's Christmas to worry about but I assure you that for Christmas that you'll get sneak peeks and further chapters. Anyway thank you for everyone who has reviewed telling me the little problems that are in my fanfiction (it's my first one so there's bound to be some) and telling me that they like my story and to update as soon as possible. Well I want to make all of you happy so I present you the forth chapter of Prophecy Uprising! :D **

**Born To Be Free x **

Chapter 4,

Stevie Rae Pov

So we told her our story of how Neferet turned towards the darkness

_Flash back _

_I was walking through the campus with Damien, the gang plus the hag, we were going to the fountain so that we could discuss how Dallas had saved my humanity, Dallas was another red fledgling and we helped each other get our humanities back, and although I was the first he followed suit in about 2 seconds. _

_"Bumpkin!" The hag (A.k.a Aphrodite) screamed in my ear, now that was a wakeup call, _

_"God Y'all I was just thinking, hey Aphrodite have you had anymore visions about that girl?" Aphrodite has an affinity for seeing future tragedies and she's been getting visions of a girl with jet black hair getting visits from Nyx and we thought that she was a vampire from another house of night, anyway she was put through some havoc facing breakups with at least 8 different people who she had deep connections with. _

_"No I haven't but the last one was weird now remember how I said that the faces were blurred but now that I think about it I can see who it is, It's us!" That all shocked us into silence, how could it be us? We didn't know her name or anything but that she was somehow important. Then we heard something that shocked us into even a bigger state of eerie silence. "Please master I've waited for so long" It was somehow sounded familiar... We followed the voice but all I was dreading was that will curiosity kill the cat, or in this case us? _

_We came across the gap in the wall that connected us to the real world, and what we saw paralysed us Neferet, our High Priestess, was standing before a fellow red fledgling kneeling before her begging for blood. We hid as best as we could because if we got caught we would be dead, "Please master..." Master? Neferet was leading crazed red fledglings and although I knew that because of what happened in the tunnels it was totally new for the others. "You disgraced me what did I tell you find that girl who is Nyx's chosen one, I will not tolerate competition when it comes to releasing him" Neferet said, but who was him? And what did she want with the girl who had been in Aphrodite's visions? "O.K you will get a treat this time but no more after this" she then sliced her wrist and the red fledgling immediately latched onto her wrist and began drinking her blood. I remembered when I had been like that, doing anything for just a bit of blood. They both moaned in pleasure we all knew what drinking blood from a live source could do, it was sexual pleasure. A bit of me wanted to blow my cover and join the boy in drinking her blood but I pushed it down by thinking of Dallas. Voices brought me back. "Now that's enough what would the rest think of this if they see the mark on my wrist huh? So go" the red fledgling didn't move "Now!" and the fledgling scuttled off and a few seconds later Neferet left in the opposite direction back towards the House of Night. _

_"Well I guess I'll tell you how I found out Neferet was evil and how I got my humanity back!" I said breaking the silence that still hung over us. _

_The next day, _

_The guys hadn't taken the news about Dallas very well but they did better than I expected, there was shouting, sure, but they accepted that if he hadn't I would still be a blood brazed animal. And that was putting it lightly. _

_The gossip of the day was how Stark, the new kid, had rejected the change and it was a shame. But well it was the time for the annual full moon ritual and although I had to stay hidden I just had to hide in the right place to be able to see it. We had to hide our feelings about Neferet as than we would be discovered. _

_"Air aides us in the able to carry on, it blows us in the right direction that will eventually lead to revealing our fates so in honour Air come to me," and she lit the yellow candle, "Fire warms us through it ignites the flames and the ignite the passion that we all have in our souls, fire I welcome to our circle," then she lit the red candle. "Water, you calm us all down when we are face to face with anger, you cool us and refresh us water I welcome you to our circle," the blue candle was lit, "Earth, you make everything thrive and bloom that includes not only the nature and surrounds us but our feelings as well so earth come to me," when the green candle was lit, I felt as if |I was a part of the Earth, I was surprised was that my affinity. 'Yes my daughter' I heard a voice said Nyx! It had to be, I silently thanked her for gifting me with an element, I just had to tell the others later. "Spirit, you fill us all with your blessing, you lift our spirits us to become relaxed and cleared of all troubles spirit, I welcome you to our circle" then she dismissed the elements and before she could blessed be a teacher rushed in and whispered into her ear. "It's come to my attention that there have been many deaths this year not only Stark a blessing to have but now Professor Loren Blake, he was murdered and found at the east wall, this is the doing of the humans, the people of faith to be exact, humans have treated us unfairly for too long now this calls for war." _

_I was shocked; she was calling a war on humans! But not only was that Loren Blake dead but she was calling for war! Neferet had tears glistening in her eyes, they meant more than losing a teacher, she said blessed be and we were dismissed left to take sides, follow our High Priestess into war or walk away or be accused of looking down upon our High Priestess. I met with my friends,_

_"Hey guys I got an affinity for Earth Nyx told me!" I blurted than they all perked up, they chorus in their 'me too' and it turned out that Damien had an affinity for air, Shaunee for fire, Erin for water and me for earth. Aphrodite had met up with her warrior, Darius, and was flirting with him, while we discussed between ourselves, then we saw Stark! When I pointed out they all saw it too. "What? He's meant to be dead! –"Erin said _

_"He shouldn't be here." Shaunee finished, but then I noticed his red mark, he was one of us, and I was his High Priestess since I was the first to get my humanity. Then we noticed Neferet, "Fledglings calm down, I am going to bring Erebus to help us remain calm and watch." How could she bring Erebus here? But I didn't have time to think, Stark raised his bow, aimed at me and before I could react shot. Pain shot through me as I fell and looked at myself, an arrow was sticking out of my chest, I covered my hands over the wound and lifted them back up to see them covered in blood! _

Zoey's Pov

"The rest of the gang, was too shocked about me but they still noticed how a man with black wings burst through the earth where my blood had already covered, followed quickly by what we know as Raven Mockers, Kalona's, the fallen angels sons. Everyone was in a trance, but we herded everyone who wasn't which was about 15 students and we came to the tunnels here and that was when we got the prophecy about you and you know the rest."

I was shocked, Stevie Rae had been through so much they all had and meanwhile I was trying to be normal! I felt so pathetic, so useless how could I help, I knew I had the powers but didn't know if I had the strength and the confidence to defeat Neferet and this Kalona you sounded something like my fallen angel who I still didn't know the name to. How was I going to defeat them? I had no idea, not one little idea. I was going crazy and for once my geometry test was easier than this but then I felt guilty while I was in school or relaxing in the house, these people were putting their lives at risk. I felt as if I was worthless, and I knew I was hyperventilating I couldn't breathe, my knees were quivering and I was shaking everywhere else. I barely heard them saying "Breathe Zoey" and "Shit, she's having a panic attack get her some water, or blood!" Water was chucked down my throat than a baggie of blood and I nearly choked and Stark was rubbing circles on my back. Eventually my vision became blurry and I knew it was going to be over soon but then I heard a voice that ended my panic attack. "Zoeybird calm, listen to my voice and calm yourself," it was Nyx, her cool hand rested on the filled in crescent moon on my forehead and I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths and steadied myself and I opened my eyes again. There she stood, in all of her glory, power seeping off of her; I stood up from my seat and bowed my hand over my heart,

"Nyx thank you, but on another note long time no see!" I said Nyx hadn't appeared to me in such a long time, I thought that she hadn't wanted to see me but now I knew that wasn't true, she then turned to address us all "You should start where it all began, good luck my daughter use your powers correctly and my fallen chosen one will be defeated and maybe a familiar and close one to you also," she then disappeared, a familiar and close person to my heart would be defeated ah hell, I sank back into my seat and put my head in my hands,

"Why can't I have a vacation, I thought losing people I care about was finished now," I groaned, I felt someone hug me from behind and I stared at the people around me, everyone was staring at either me or where Nyx had been except two, Stark was the one hugging me and Eric was looking away pained, why couldn't things just be normal for a while? I thought. I tore my thoughts back to what Nyx had said 'start where it had all began' but not for me where the evil had started, where they had found out about it and there was only one place. The Tulsa House of Night.

"Guys we need to go back to the house of night," I said calmly, I was centre of attention now "It's where it all began, you saw Neferet doing something that meant she was turning to darkness, we must go back, but I think it should just be us, leave the others out of this. I'm her competition I don't know how but if she wants a fight she's going to get it fight fire with fire and I'm not going to be burnt. So I say bring it on!" The twins clapped,

"I like you –"

"You're fierce." They said yet again finishing their sentences like always, I told all of them to call the house of night an say that they had a new fledgling coming and that they would be going back as well and I said goodnight as it was late, The sky wasn't as dark as it had been, it's becoming dawn. But I didn't go to my bed room straight away; I headed up top to the sunrise. I sat down at the tree where they had found me before and stayed there till the sky lightened in the first rays of the sun. The sky turned into folds of blue, purple, pink and amber then disappeared back into a light blue, the sun found my skin and warmed it. I sat a little longer and then reluctantly went back down to my room and as soon my head hit the pillow I was asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, **

**I would just like to say thank you to all of the reviewers and a thank you to the reviewers who reviewed within an hour of the release of the 4****th**** chapter. Now because it's nearing Christmas (It's the 1****st**** December Yeah!) I'll give you a hint about the chapter and a sneak peak of the next one, so the hint is... This chapter is an action scene and there is a little bit of blood drinking towards the end. I'll update again next week or a couple of days after that. **

**Born to be free :D **

Chapter 5

Zoey's Pov – the dream

My dream was on a beach this time and he was here no shirt as usual, he was so handsome and beautiful in his own way "Hello my A-ya it's nice to see you again" I was lost in his golden gaze it was just so perfect and my mind couldn't be cleared to even supply a reply. "Walk with me" he said, my feet almost dashed to his side moving on their own accord, he chuckled. "Do you trust me?" He asked his voice a melody to my ears,

"Of course I trust you but I just wish you would trust me enough to tell me your name," I sighed; he still didn't trust me to know his name while I trusted him with my life why didn't he trust me? Was he just going to break my heart like Heath, like everyone I knew? We walked further along the beach until we reached a campfire with fire logs around it, he lead me to one and sat down pulling me along after him. "You shouldn't trust me" he finally answered, but that only raised my doubts even further, I didn't know what to do, my heart yearned for answers while my mind was saying that it would only hurt me further. He looked into the flames of the campfire, "Look within the depths of the flames and see what they hold," I did what he said yet again because I trusted him when he thought that I shouldn't. In the flames I saw images of millions of people being burnt alive at his and a women's mercy, I was in the midst of burning flesh and I was shouting at him, but my words were lost in the sound of the beach and the flames. "This is our future," I watched a little while longer, watching as I sided with him and fights broke out, not only with my friends but with other fallen angels, even when I asked him who they were he remained silent until the images moves back in time.

The image was now of him raping women and then finally fallen in love with... Nyx! He was jealous of Erebus' connection to her and went on a rampage, he killed the warriors who were sent to protect her, and they were also angels. After the blood bath he was pronounced as a fallen and he fell to the earth. "This is my past," He remained quiet, now I knew why love was so hard for him he had been hurt, he then finally settled into his old life but then again he found love with a women who looked like a older version of me but more beautiful he fell in love and he was like that for centuries but then she tricked and trapped him underground, which was the venue of previous dreams. "I won't show you the present because we'll meet again sometime soon," he said his voice louder than before; I hadn't noticed that I was crying.

"No please don't go!" I shouted as he got off of the log and began to walk away, "I need you, please my immortal stay," He turned around and kissed me, it was full of longing and had a tint of ownership, it wasn't full of love and passion like my ones with Heath, we pulled back and he picked me up and ran towards the ocean. We both tumbled into the waves and I chuckled. But then he was fading, no it wasn't that, he left me in the ocean while he simply swam back to shore and he left me.

That was when I woke up.

I screamed. He had left me, like everyone else had. I looked down my at myself I was soaking and I reeked of salt water, wait, what! I quickly changed and just as I was finished they all came rushing into my room. "Could you have woken me up any earlier?" Eric mumbled I shot him a death glare. I looked around at their faces and suddenly I felt so claustrophobic, I used wind to propel me over their heads and through the tunnels to the entrance.

The outside world had always been my companion and I couldn't give up on it, it had barely turned night again. The moon was a ghostly orb tossed upon cloudy seas and stars twinkled like a blinking stare above my head. I then heard the rumbling sound of an engine 10 seconds later Heaths truck came around the bend in the road. When it came to a stop Heath jumped out and jumped on me. Not even bothering to turn off the engine or shut the car door. He plastered me with tiny kisses that ignited a small flame but not the raging inferno that usually took place. "Why did you take off like that?" He whispered yelled. I was shocked into silence. How did he find me? Why was he here? He pulled me closer to him obviously taking my statue like body to be scared. The passion and relief that he was feeling raged through me. He kissed me again and I sunk into him, melting into his arms but why did it seem so strange? I pulled away and disentangled myself away from him. I backed up slowly, and asked the question that raged through my brain like a furious storm.

"Why are you here?" I asked my voice steadier then I thought it would be,

"What do you mean Zo I came here because I love you" He whispered, his face was pained that I would ask a question like that but I told him it was over and I didn't want to go through that again. It was too painful.

"Heath, I know you love me but I still stand with what I said yesterday. You need to let me go and when I have a chance I'll break the imprint because it's hurting you and it's hurting me to see you in pain. I can't love you anymore. I'm –"

Before I could respond a bird/man thing landed on the oak tree barely 3 metres way from us. It was hideous it had black feathered wings, a man's chest and legs but the legs were covered with black feathers and a beak like nose, all other features were nearly human. It flew off of the tree and headed for Heath while crying the word human again and again. I hurried towards Heath and pushed him towards the truck. "Go!" I shouted, "Air come to me throw it out of the air!" I begged it did what I said. "Go Home Heath Please!" I shouted at Heath, but he still stood still, determination that was not my own shot through my body, he wanted to protect me but it would get him killed. The others seemed to rush out of the tunnels but I barely had time to think about them not now anyway. "Earth trap it within your clutches!" I yelled mentally, it obeyed a little bit reluctantly; I still hadn't recovered from keeping the elements going all the way through the night yesterday. I brought us I little bit more time but it would escape shortly because I wasn't strong enough. "Somebody get Heath out of here!" I yelled over my shoulder I barely had time to register that they were trying to do that because the bird thing was free again. It was air borne again and swooped towards me. A shriek rose through the air. It was Heaths. I threw my head so fast over my shoulder I think it gave me whiplash. Taking advantage of my distraction the bird thing flew towards me and clawed my chest shoulder to shoulder. Pain overwhelmed my body, erupting like a volcano and I bit back not wanting the bird thing to see. I wouldn't allow it to have the satisfaction. I fell to the ground. "Fire come to me burn that bird thing!" I furiously yelled, gritting my teeth to keep the pain at bay. The bird shrieked "O god Zzzoey my master will not be pleased. Thy iiimortal shall not be pleased with me! Ffforgive me fforgive me" It hissed trying frantically to put the flames out, without giving a second glance it flew away into the sky. Soon it was just a flying ember in the dark blueness. My vision was fading fast. The pain was unbearable now. And what did my immortal have to do with this? My brain was going so fuzzy now that it couldn't work it out.

"Zoey!" Heath yelled, I notice that he was strapped in the car with Eric driving, but he was struggling and he was feeling my pain and it only added to the effect. His calls were coming quieter now because Eric had started driving off and I vaguely caught an apologetic glance from him before he put his foot on the pedal and raced off. Soon they were gone from my fuzzy sight.

"Zoey!" the others yelled and rushed towards me, Stark was the first one to me and just started whispering oh god over and over again. He caressed my cheek but I could barely feel it, the others arrived and Darius had a first aid kit.

"Oh Priestess" he whispered, he began hurriedly getting things out of the green box while instructing the others to get a sheet from inside and start taking the clothes that surround the wound off. I started to panic and Stark caught that he whispered comforting words in my ear like, "It'll be O.K, don't worry everyone is safe and you'll be safe don't worry," over and over again and the darkness started to creep in. "Zoey stay with us. Stark keep her awake!" Darius instructed, Stark did what he was told.

"Remember when you saved my humanity, I was a monster Zoey remember, I was ruthlessly killing people and I nearly killed that women remember but you helped me, you stayed away from civilisation to help me, you risked yourself to help me and you didn't give up. Now you need to stay awake for me and don't up alright, you need to stay awake for Heath and your grandma, for Nyx, Darius, Stevie Rae, Aphrodite, Damien, Jack, Shaunee, Erin and Eric and you need to stay awake for me Zoey please stay awake for me," He was quietly sobbing and I could barely register what the others were doing, I now had a sheet to protect my upper body from the others and that left the jagged claw mark that stretched from my right shoulder to my left. And Darius was trying to stop the bleeding so that he could stitch up. Then Damien and jack came rushing across the grass with bags of blood and bag after bag of the delicious nectar was poured down my throat but it wasn't enough. Even I knew that I needed warm fresh blood from the vein of my consort who wasn't here or a vampire who was somehow connected to my soul. Nyx had told me once that that was practically my only weakness and I needed to be careful about getting hurt. My whole body throbbed in pain and my vision was blurry and I longed for the darkness but Starks cries for me to stay awake reeled me back in. I noticed that everyone was crying and begging me to stay awake and I couldn't lose myself to the darkness that called to me, I just couldn't. "Stark give her your blood!" Darius called, "It's the only thing to do and you are the closest plus you've known her before everyone else has," He ordered, someone gave Stark a pocket knife and he cut his wrist. The blood called to me nearly as much as Heaths and I didn't know why, was he connected to my soul? I couldn't even think about it at the moment. He held his wrist over my mouth and I latched onto it greedily drinking the red nectar that would possibly save my life. I moaned in pleasure as my body shuddered, I was drenched in it and all I wanted was the blood, no not just the blood I wanted Stark. Stark, Stark, Stark that was all I wanted. I heard his moan and it enlightened me but then the pain began.

Pain racked my body and I knew that my imprint to Heath was being broken and I wanted to pull away but I just couldn't. The feeling that coursed through my body because of Starks blood bewildered me in a way because I had never experienced it before. I heard Heath's cry over the distant sound of an engine and the pain intensified it made me want to cry out but the blood that continued to flow into my mouth blocked it out and then I moved my hand. I felt his hand being knotted into my hair and it felt like it was meant to be there. My hand travelled up his body to feel his sculpted chest and then as soon as I felt them another moan escaped my mouth. But then his wrist was pulled away from my mouth and I immediately felt its absence, Stark was weak but he was living and he was happy, he cringed as he felt the pain that I was feeling. They couldn't treat him because it wasn't physical, it was emotional. Then I felt something being injected into my arm and it stung, I hissed but then quickly bit it back by gritting my teeth. I saw Darius' concerned face hovering above mine, "Just go to sleep priestess... we'll take you... the house of night" he said, but some of his words were left out, I couldn't work out what they were and I let the darkness take over my body.

_Flash back, _

_I was walking down the street swiping away the few tears that ran down cheeks; I couldn't believe what my mother had said to me. We had agreed to meet at Starbucks for my birthday but she had brought the step-loser and all hell had broken out. My mother had ended up throwing me my present after she had said that I was no longer a daughter of hers and she had called me a demon, a devil spawn and she had said that she wished that she had never wanted to give birth to me. And I had run out leaving my mother, the step-loser and my grandmother still in the coffee house. I mean how could I have stayed there when she would say those things? A few tears were still caressing my face when I heard a yell that was quickly silenced and I went to investigate._

_It took me to an alleyway where I saw a vampire about to eat a woman who was clutching her stomach, she was pregnant! I quickly ran in and grabbed the vampire off of the women and told her to go, the vampire was a boy with brown hair covering his mark which was a red crescent, so he was from the house of night but shouldn't the mark be blue? I didn't mind and I told him "You can't just go around trying to kill people and a woman who was pregnant that is low!" He only snarled in response, he had no grip on reality and I felt as if it was my responsibility to give him it back. _

_I then hauled him to an abandoned warehouse and then locked the door behind him. I located my car and went back to the lavender farm to grab a few bags of blood, the fridge was full to the brim back then because I had just got a new batch from the House Of Night teacher. I brought it back to him but only after I parked my car a few blocks away from the warehouse. I opened the door and quickly got in throwing the bags of blood towards his figure which was shuddering in the far left corner. He quickly ravished the blood and then went to bite me. I stopped him with a hand and restrained him against the ground with air. "Look I know who have no grip on reality but I know you're not a monster, we all have a good side and at the minute you've given in to the bad side, you just have to fight against it and you'll get there eventually. I want to help you O.K first of all my name is Zoey and when you have at least a bit of your humanity you can tell me your name, but for now we'll take baby steps." He stopped struggling for a minute and cocked his head to the side, he just lay there staring up at me and slowly I released the protective shield that I had on him. He just continued to stare up at me and I stared back at him, but I was cautious he could attack me any minute. _

_His eyes started to droop and he slowly drifted off asleep, I sat next to him and ran my fingers through his hair I felt like I had to do it, then I realised that I would need more blood shortly but I couldn't dip into my stash because my grandma would be home and I wouldn't have any for myself . I would have to steal from the house of night. _

_That night I had drove as close to the house of night as I dared and slipped inside the entrance that was secretly hidden in the wall. And I pulled out the map of The Tulsa House of Night that I always kept in the glove compartment of my car. I quietly slipped into the gigantic building and after consulting my map several times I reached the blood bank. Bingo. I grabbed as many blood bags that I could but I didn't want it to look like they were stolen and made my way back out. I was surprised it was that easy but I knew that when I would eventually go to the house of night they would know that I stole some blood. _

_When I made it back it was nearly night time and I must've made it out just in time because the teachers would start to get up as well as the students. Anyway the boy was still hunched in the corner but he was awake. His eyes flickered to mine and I immediately handed him a blood bag and when he finished it, he uttered his first words to me. _

_"Stark, my names James Stark." _

I opened my eyes to find out that someone was playing with my hair, I looked up and saw it was Stark he met my eyes and I could only see affection, compassion, worry... and love in the brown orbs that were his eyes. "Your awake," he muttered, even though it was quiet I could still identify the relief that were in those two words. The others must of heard it too because they turned their heads around in their seats, and almost sighed in relief when they saw it was true.

"How long was I out?" I said, I thought it would come out normally but it came out croaky and hesitant. They couldn't reply and I wondered why I mean it couldn't have been that bad could it? Pain then rippled through my chest and I knew that being wounded wasn't just a part of a really long nightmare. My mind struggled with the concept of believing that it actually happened, what was the abomination that attacked me? How was my immortal related to all of this? How was Stark connected to my soul? How was Heath feeling? My head lolled to the side probably because of all the pain of trying to think. The worried voices of the others jolted me back to the reality and I had to ignore the pain for now. I looked up at them all and then shut my eyes. Just for a moment. And just for that moment I realised that despite the pain my body was capable of feeling again, before I couldn't feel anything except a way to survive. And survive I did. I opened my eyes again and I must have only shut them for a second but the others were panicking and trying, hoping for me to open my eyes again. I almost laughed at their expressions but even when I tried it brought on a whole new round of pain. Stark calmed me down by moving the strands of sweaty hair out of my face, and the brief contact of his hand against my skin erased all of the pain.

"Well as much as I love this love-fest we really need to be thinking about what we are going to do when we get to the House of night," The blonde one in the front seat, who I recall as Aphrodite said, her tone told me that she was disgusted.

"Aphrodite! How dare ya insult poor Zoey like that? Ya'd think that ya'll would show some sympathy she just nearly died," Stevie Ray said, I nearly died! I didn't think it would be that bad.

"Well excuse me for thinking we've got a crazy high priestess and a badass black feathered immortal who wants us dead oh wait we do!" Aphrodite replied, the others joined in with their views but I couldn't understand what they were saying. Their voices all combined resembled a storm voices colliding and combing to form one big commotion. There was a bump and there was gravel under the tires.

"We're here," Stark murmured into my hair and he picked me up and when the doors opened I was met with the Tulsa House of Night. Two people, a man and a woman, stood in front of it. Darius explained the situation and the gates opened and we walked forward. When my eyes met the man's I noticed who it was.

"A-ya," He said in the voice that was like a melody filled with happiness and longing but also guilt for his past, it had always been like that.

"My Immortal," I said before I tumbled into the darkness again.

**Well that is the fifth chapter remember to review! And enjoy the sneak peak that is coming... in 3...2...1 **Aphrodite Pov

Here we were sitting in the hallway of the infirmary with Stark passed out and I was annoyed. First the bitch herself had the right mind to call war on the humans after Blake was killed, and then she thought Kalona was Erebus' reincarnation and she called herself the reincarnation of Nyx, but the final straw was saying that we had to behave when we were doing the greater good! How dare her, Darius' cool hand on my tense shoulder calmed me down. The beeping sounds that came from the room that Zoey was in made everybody tense, sometimes it was wild, others you could barely hear it. It took ages for it to become stable and one voice of a nurse shouting "She's stable!" relaxed all of us, well not Stark who was passed out. After that everyone was more relaxed but still everyone was a little bit tense whether it was because of Zoey or the whole situation in general I didn't know.

"What's happening to the other red fledglings? I hope that Dallas can handle them oh but what if he can't some of them aren't even stable others have just came through the change," Stevie Rae muttered, and I knew that she was the red fledgling high priestess and all but she couldn't even think about Zoey who could've died.

"How dare you even think about Dallas and the red fledglings, Zoey is in there fighting for her life, if she dies Stark will too did you know that. On top of that we've got Kalona the bastard himself and the crazy bitch of a High priestess to deal with and all you think about is Dallas. I know you are the high priestess of them all but how could you be so heartless?" I was standing now, my chest heaving with anger and even Darius' hand couldn't calm me down, everyone was staring at me absolutely shocked but it had to be done.

"I-I am thinking of Zoey but as a high priestess I have to think about them I thought ya'll know that because you are the leader of the Dark Daughters, anyway why do you care about Zoey you were so angry when she turned up,"

"I was angry, I was angry at how she could survive without living in this hell hole, how she could just ignore all of the shit that happens here and she tries to behave like a human. And I'm angry because she has powers that are deeper than anyone else and because of that she'll become the leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons and then High priestess and it won't be me." My confession shocked everyone into silence and they didn't notice how the nurses quietly slipped out of Zoey's room.

"Now stop this silly argument you'll wake up A-ya," Kalona said, and with that he stepped into Zoey's room and locked it.

**I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to the 6****th**** chapter and next week I'll have an extra surprise for you!**

**Born To Be Free x **


	7. Chapter 6

**This is the 6****th**** chapter of Prophecy Uprising, I'm sorry it took so long but I have a surprise in store and since its Christmas tomorrow I have a surprise for then too. Thank you for all of my reviews and followers. Please keep reviewing they are Christmas presents to me. I hope you get all that you want tomorrow. **

**Born to be free ^-^ **

Chapter 6 – The hospital

Starks Pov

As soon as Zoey went limp in my arms I began to get worried, had Kalona affected her? Why had she said 'My immortal' how did she know Kalona when she had told us she had never met him before? Questions whirled around my head like crazed bees and I couldn't really think them through, all I knew is that I had to know the answers.

Neferet's protests brought me back, Kalona was making his way towards us and he wanted Zoey, "Give me A-ya." He said as he outstretched his hands, I shook my head, still woozy from Zoey taking at least half of my blood (that was one hell of an experience)

"There is no a-ya here bird-brain," Aphrodite retorted and for once her bitchiness was appreciated. My doubts were increased when he said his next words,

"That is A-ya, but in her body, her soul is the reincarnation of her and I must have her. That is an order James!" I was angered by that firstly he didn't control me, he used to but Zoey brought me back and for that I was grateful and secondly no one – and I mean no one, called me James.

"You listen very carefully, you no longer control me because Zoey fixed that where did you think I was? Well I wasn't chomping on humans like you would've thought Zoey helped me and there is no way that you are getting her" Even my own voice shocked me, the cocky bad boy was back and for some reason when Zoey was around that attitude was lost to me, it seemed that everyone else was shocked too because I could feel their stares burning into my skin. "Now we really need to get to the infirmary," I said nodding towards Zoey's passed out form. Neferet nodded and two nurses came out from the shadows and gestured for me to pass her over to them, I out right refused, I wouldn't let her be alone when she woke up, I had to be there for her.

"Listen boy let her go; we need to talk to you and your runaway gang" Neferet said, the nurses gestured again and this time I let them take her. I sighed from the lack of body heat and the feel of her in my arms. Neferet and Kalona then began to walk further into the grounds of the House of Night and we had no choice but to follow them.

They took us to Neferet's office and locked the door behind them, they told us to sit and we sat and the weight of the orders was rested heavily on our shoulders. It was a weird feeling, after all of this time in the tunnels where the orders we had to follow were simple or our own. Now it was so much different but I had to do it for Zoey.

"Right, now down to business, after your stunt of running away and doubts of Kalona, he is after all the reincarnation of Erebus himself just as I am the reincarnation of Nyx, you have to have some sort of punishment" Neferet said, I wanted to scoff at that and say something along the lines of 'Sorry honey but you're so not the reincarnation of our goddess,' but I restrained myself "Now Zoey is an unusual case, Darius called us a while ago to say that you had discovered a fledging who had been marked for several years and yet not once attended a House of Night. Her identity is strictly, how could I put it, human. When she is stable it is her choice to attend here if she refuses I would have to remove her from Tulsa and then punish you for wasting our time." After that sentence I began to feel woozy and tired, it was no doubt because of the imprint and I slumped down into my chair. Of course everyone else noticed and they excused my behaviour for something of worry and a long drive. I couldn't resist rolling my eyes but after that I could only catch little snippets of conversation, just stuff like we would re-enrol into the House of Night, carry on with our studies and that this was our last chance to behave ourselves, one mistake out of any of us and we would be heavily punished or expelled. That was all fine for me as long as I had Zoey by my side. I and the others were then dismissed after we explained the situation and whereabouts of Eric; Darius had to help me to a chair outside of the doors that held Zoey and other patients. I couldn't wait to see her again was she alright? Was she going to live? I couldn't imagine her being dead I just couldn't and I fell into unconsciousness.

Aphrodite Pov

Here we were sitting in the hallway of the infirmary with Stark passed out and I was annoyed. First the bitch herself had the right mind to call war on the humans after Blake was killed, and then she thought Kalona was Erebus' reincarnation and she called herself the reincarnation of Nyx, but the final straw was saying that we had to behave when we were doing the greater good! How dare her, Darius' cool hand on my tense shoulder calmed me down. The beeping sounds that came from the room that Zoey was in made everybody tense, sometimes it was wild, others you could barely hear it. It took ages for it to become stable and one voice of a nurse shouting "She's stable!" relaxed all of us, well not Stark who was passed out. After that everyone was more relaxed but still everyone was a little bit tense whether it was because of Zoey or the whole situation in general I didn't know.

"What's happening to the other red fledglings? I hope that Dallas can handle them oh but what if he can't some of them aren't even stable others have just came through the change," Stevie Rae muttered, and I knew that she was the red fledgling high priestess and all but she couldn't even think about Zoey who could've died.

"How dare you even think about Dallas and the red fledglings, Zoey is in there fighting for her life, if she dies Stark will too did you know that. On top of that we've got Kalona the bastard himself and the crazy bitch of a High priestess to deal with and all you think about is Dallas. I know you are the high priestess of them all but how could you be so heartless?" I was standing now, my chest heaving with anger and even Darius' hand couldn't calm me down, everyone was staring at me absolutely shocked but it had to be done.

"I-I am thinking of Zoey but as a high priestess I have to think about them I thought ya'll know that because you are the leader of the Dark Daughters, anyway why do you care about Zoey you were so angry when she turned up,"

"I was angry, I was angry at how she could survive without living in this hell hole, how she could just ignore all of the shit that happens here and she tries to behave like a human. And I'm angry because she has powers that are deeper than anyone else and because of that she'll become the leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons and then High priestess and it won't be me." My confession shocked everyone into silence and they didn't notice how the nurses quietly slipped out of Zoey's room.

"Now stop this silly argument you'll wake up A-ya," Kalona said, and with that he stepped into Zoey's room and locked it. We stared at the closed door, wanting nothing more to kick it down and then kick Kalona's ass into next week but we couldn't. After the silence that almost annoyed me to death, there was outrage.

"How dare he even go in there!"

"He has no right at all!"

"We should be in there not him!" Everyone said at once and it was getting on my nerves.

"Everyone shut the hell up!" I shouted and with that Stark woke up and we all knew that Zoey had awoken too and that she was in a room alone with Kalona, the dude that she called 'her immortal' Starks eyes were open but he sunk lower into the chair and tried to roll over. This told us that Zoey wanted to go back to sleep too but no matter how much Stark tried he couldn't go back to sleep.

"Where's Zoey?" he mumbled sleepily and I had about enough of people demanding answers to their questions when I didn't want to answer them. So in answer we just looked towards the door and said one word 'Kalona' then Stark started shouting at us, telling us to go in and get her and I had had enough of his demanding attitude.

"Look dude we can't do anything because he locked the door, and no matter how loud you fucking shout she won't be able to hear you because it fucking sound proofed, we had to strain our ears just to hear that she was alright so get your act together because we are all in the same boat here so just sit tight." I said and then everybody was looking at me again, I simply glared at them. I seriously needed some alcohol right now.

A Raven mocker came shuffling down the hall and looked at us with blank unstaring eyes, his eyes stayed with Stevie Rae longer than the rest of us and I wondered why? He then knocked on the door, "Father Can you let me in?" he said, and there was some shuffling from behind the door and then Kalona opened the door and stood back, I caught a little glance at Zoey who was in bed, awake, clutching at the quilt and looking at me. Then the door was closed. And we had no idea what was going on behind that damn closed door.

Zoey's Pov,

I woke up feeling groggy and my whole body was protesting in furious pain. All I wanted was to slip back into the pillow like dream world where my immortal couldn't reach me. It shocked me how I had thought that but he left me after he kissed me and after I saw him with his hands wrapped around another women's waist. I wanted to cry yet I wouldn't allow a weakness to show. I opened my eyes to bright light and I had to shut them again. I remembered that I was in the House of Night and probably was in an infirmary, I opened my eyes again to see that they were adjusted and that I wasn't alone. I looked towards the door and found my immortal in all of his glory shirtless as always but my eyes refused to see the absolute brilliance that I once saw in him.

"I see that you're awake," he said as if it was so natural and all I could think of was that, that was one of the worst things that he could've noticed about the situation that I was in. I mean duh I am awake but then I had to bite down my cheeky attitude where did that come from?

"Yes I am and you should probably call the nurses," I whispered with no doubt that he could hear me, I think he did because he moved from his place in front of the closed door and came towards me.

"I think the nurses can wait for a bit because I have something that I really need to say." He replied, he was next to my bed now and I realised that all I had on was a flimsy hospital gown and a white linen sheet. His hand moved to my face and swept away a piece of stray sweaty hair that was plastered to my face. My lips were sewn shut, scared that if I opened them that my voice would break and betray me. When he noticed that I wasn't going to reply he moved on to what he was going to say, "I'm so sorry that I left you, that I've caused this pain but I will punish my raven mockers who did this to you and I'm sorry for being here when my intentions were to stay away and let you live your life." How did he know? That I was attacked by the bird-thing that now had a name, why did he say he caused this? Was he the leader of the Raven mockers? I just didn't know. And then there was the matter that he was actually here, why was he here? My questions were interrupted by the sensation of him running his fingers through my hair and he leant his head closer to mine. "But now I realise that I couldn't have stayed from you even if I tried," he leant down closer and he was about to kiss me when the there was a knock on the door.

"Father Can you let me in?" a voice said, my immortal sighed and regained his composure before striding over to the door and unlocking it. I didn't realise that it was locked in the first place, I caught a glance of blonde hair before a figure moved in the room and then the door was locked behind him. I looked up and saw another of those Raven Mockers was he the one who had hurt me? I shank back and went deeper into my covers.

"A-ya he wasn't the one who hurt you. Now Rephaim tell me which one of my sons hurt my A-ya," My immortal said, but a certain question went through my head again, why were my immortal and the Raven Mockers here?

"Sssseveral of the lower Raven mockers acted on your orders to locate hhhher and not all of them have returned. It might help if we know the ccccondition that he'll be in when he arrives," Rephaim said, so my immortal had ordered some of his 'sons' to spy on me and now he wanted to tell me what I did to the one who hurt me.

"I burnt your son," I said nonchalantly, their heads turned towards me and I knew that I had to be careful did I want them to know about one of my affinities. He could use it against me if he was the bad guy yet I was unsure, was he the bad guy?

"How?" My immortal asked and I just shook my head, no way was I going to answer that one because I would spill everything and that would ruin everything. "Rephaim go back to your post and look out for the Raven mocker who did this, I lost A-ya once and I won't lose her again. I didn't burst out of the ground for nothing did I? No that would be a waste of Neferet's efforts, Go!" My immortal said, and The Raven Mocker left. "_The rest of the gang, was too shocked about me but they still noticed how a man with black wings burst through the earth where my blood had already covered, followed quickly by what we know as Raven Mockers, Kalona's, the fallen angels sons.." _The words that Stevie Rae had said floated through my mind. The black winged man, bursting through the ground, his sons, he Raven Mockers following him. Oh god my immortal is Kalona!

"Now where were we," Kalona said and he claimed my lips at first I was unresponsive but something inside of me snapped and I had to kiss him, his lips were moulded to mine in perfect harmony. After a while my mind screamed for me to stop and I put my hands on his chest and pushed. I stopped moving my lips with his and pushed him off of me. He looked at me quizzically.

"I can't kiss you, Kalona" He looked shocked that I knew his name when he had never told me, "Look at what you have done, you made someone shoot someone just to be free, your sons are the abominations who nearly killed me, you've turned others to think that you're the best thing in the world and you've lied to be, betrayed me and now it's in my best efforts for you to be dead to me," His eyes flashed with pain and then in anger.

"I will have you A-ya you will not escape me again!" he shouted before he unlocked the door, stormed out and slammed it once he was through it. I sighed what had the world come to? The gang then raced through the door, with Stark in first place he knelt beside my bed and held my hand.

"Are you alright Zoey," He whispered and I sighed again, why did this situation have to such a mess? Through the imprint I had caused Stark pain because of it.

"I will be alright it's just this whole situation is a pile of bulpoopie," Everyone looked amused at what I just said and there was Aphrodite who looked disgusted. Would I ever get to please her? Probably not she hated me I think and I didn't know the reason why.

"Bulpoopie?" She asked, and then burst out laughing she didn't stop until Darius swept her up in a hug and then visibly relaxed into his touch I hadn't felt that with Heath in such a long time I didn't know what it felt like. Once she had stopped we lapsed into silence and then I was crushed in a massive group hug, I felt like I could breath.

"Can't...breathe...Guys," I wheezed out they all pulled away muttering sorry, I looked at jack and saw that he was blushing, he caught my gaze and looked down I smiled at him and decided. I decided that I had to get up I didn't want to be lying in bed all day or night did I? I swung my legs over the side of the bed and they all saw what I was going to do. I knew that I didn't have many clothes on so I simply asked. One of the twins went out and came back with a simple white sundress that could probably be used for bed as well. Scrunching the white linen in my fists I wrapped it around myself, being careful that it didn't get caught under my feet and prepared to stand up. I planted both feet on the ground and stood up, wobbling a little but Stark caught me before I could fall and steadied me. Once I felt steady I shrugged him off and walked over to a side door that was a bathroom, Damien opened the door for me and I smiled up at him and once I was in he shut the door behind me but didn't lock it. I let go of the sheet and let it fall to the floor, turning towards the mirror I stared in horror at the massive bandage that covered my shoulders. I shrugged out of the hospital gown and pulled up the sun dress, it was strapless probably because of my shoulders and chest. Once I had it on I folded the sheet and gown neatly and put them in a pile on the floor. I breathed in deeply and then held it, I then began to unwrap the bandage and shut my eyes against the little tug against the fresh wound. Once it was off I opened my eyes and gasped. The wound was now a scar, a puckering scar that stretched from shoulder to shoulder and Kalona's sons had caused this. I let out a little sob and the others probably heard.

There was a knock on the door and Stevie Rae's and Aphrodite's voice came through the door, "Are you all right in there?" They said together then there was a little argument then silence. I opened the door and said very quietly,

"Do you think I'm alright with this," I pointed towards the scar that was stitched up and wasn't bleeding but would always be there to remind me of that day. I pushed passed them and then hugged Jack, he looked shocked until I explained, "Don't worry I won't make fun of you being gay," I said turning towards Damien and him, "Its a part of life if you like girls or guys and I am fine with you both liking each other . Just please don't make out in front of me O.K," There was silence and then everyone started to laugh, Damien and Jack pulled me into a hug and murmured a thank you in my ear before releasing me. I moved back to the bed and sat down, looked at Stark and then took his hand; he looked in my eyes for a second before he grinned.

"I knew you couldn't resist," He said just like the Stark that I knew when I was teaching him control. I took my other hand and slapped the back of his head, his hand went up to rub it after he said a quick 'Hey!' and the others laughed again at our display, I had to laugh too and then I smiled.

I belonged here.

I knew that the moment would last but I also knew that there would be some difficulties and at that moment one came through the door, in the form of Eric. Eric burst through the door at that moment and visibly sighed in relief at my condition.

"Oh God I'm so glad that you're O.K," He said and stood among the crowd that had formed around my bed. After that we all talked and laughed and it was everything that I could've hoped for. I had friends and I belonged and we were having fun despite that I was in the infirmary. Then it was ruined.

"So... How do you know Kalona?" Aphrodite questioned, and I nearly choked on the water that Stark was holding to my parched lips. He patted my back and glared at Aphrodite who glared back.

"Ever since I was thirteen he's been in my dreams, he's showed me what to do and he's been a best friend. It's only been this past few years that I fell for him. But then in last night's dream when I woke up screaming he showed me that he was in love with Nyx and that he raped loads of women and he left me after he kissed me, he broke my heart and he only loves me for being A-ya." They were quiet and then we heard an argument. An argument that was from outside of the infirmary,

"Why is it that she comes here and I'm thrown aside like a piece of trash?" A women's voice said,

"She is the reincarnation of A-ya the love of my life, and she doesn't understand I need her to understand after that we can dispose of her but we can use her against Nyx and you will be a goddess, you're my goddess." Kalona's voice said, and I shuddered, dispose of me he couldn't throw me aside like that after all we had been through, we had spent a good 6 years together. I chewed my lip and held back a sob. Stark looked at me, so he had felt my sadness.

"You're not going to suck up to me, Kalona, you know how Nyx hurt me and I will get my revenge but how could you think that that child will help us, she is barely dirt never mind a child, get your head in the game or I will summon the white bull to do it for you," The women said again, I gasped and the others turned towards me, how could she summon the white bull that was the highest of darkness, the darkness would tear her apart unless she joined him. Oh god that woman was working with the white bull, with darkness.

"Please Neferet forgive me, but she is more than that, she actually is closer to Nyx then we realise, have you notice her marks. We take her down or make her join us and it'll destroy Nyx for good, please."

"Kalona, I will not deal with this, you give me proof that you love me and not her and all will be well." I heard heals clicking down the hall and then nothing, silence. And I could imagine Kalona kneeled down on the ground, pleading and begging only for his efforts to be wasted. If Neferet, the high priestess, was a follower of the white bull then we were in heaps of bulpoopie. I needed some brown pop and a lot of blood if I was going to do what was needed to get information.

**Well that's the 6****th**** chapter and I have a surprise for you...1...2...3**

**The playlist for Prophecy Uprising **

- **We are never getting back together – Taylor Swift **

- **So much for my happy ending – Avril Lavigne **

- **Shut up and drive – Rihanna **

- **My immortal – Evanescence **

- **Wake me up inside – Evanescence **

- **Wide awake – Katy Perry **

**So that is the playlist so far as more chapters are added one or two songs will be added to the playlist and will appear at the bottom of the page. **

**Review ^-^ **

**Born to be free x **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Phone calls and meetings**

**So this is be the 7****th**** chapter of Prophecy Uprising, I hope you enjoy it and review. I also say Thank you to all who have reviewed and followed my story. **

**I still don't own the house of night :( **

**Born to be free x **

Zoey Pov

It had been hours and I was still in the infirmary surrounded by the gang when my phone rang I mouthed a sorry to the gang and picked it up from where Stark had placed it; on the bed side table. It was my mother.

"What do you want, mother?" I asked venomously, the gang looked shocked that I spoke to my mother like that but she wasn't really my mother anymore and although it hurt I dealt with it.

"Well, Michelle comes home and tells me you left school with a vampire and your grandmother said you weren't home so as a mother I naturally worry," she said, she was acting all innocent and I just didn't believe in it.

"You, yourself said that I was no daughter of yours in that coffee shop and that was roughly over a year and a couple of months ago, and since then you refused to have any contact with the devils spawn so excuse me if I don't call you to say where I am." I replied calmly, it was calm but it had a sharp edge that was deadly, it surprised even me. She was speechless for a moment as if she was thinking her next words then an exasperated sigh came from down the line.

"I was worried about –"

"Don't you dare say you were worried about me, I'm a vampire I can take care of myself and anyways it's your own fault. You abandoned me, you even wanted to kill me when I was marked and you tried to tear me away from my goddess. You don't have the right to be worried about me anymore mother. Goodbye." I interrupted and I hung up. The others looked at me incredulously but I just sighed and shook my head. Suddenly I felt the familiar sting of my eyes starting to water and I had to fight it back. I would not and I repeat not cry over my mother, I did it so many times and I didn't want to do it again. The stares, that burnt my skin like little flames, refused to go and my eyes weren't co-operating, the tears were going to come. I pointed my trembling hand to the door. "Just go," I whispered to the gang and their stares looked from me and travelled down my arm, to my hand and to the door, "Please." I looked at them with pleading eyes and yet they didn't budge, I knew what it looked like, it was like I had had enough of them and that was incorrect.

"Come on guys, Zoey is obviously forlorn and she needs her space," Damien said I looked at him thankfully and he nodded, he got up to leave and the others except Stark left.

"Stark, please I don't want you to see me like this," I pleaded my voice choked up and I was begging, any minute now and I would be uncontrollably sobbing. I took his hand in mine and looked him in the eyes; they held emotions that I couldn't place. "It's hurting me because it's hurting you but I need to deal with myself to make you better please just give me until tomorrow okay." My eyes got lost in his brown ones for a moment before he nodded and left.

I was left to wallow in my misery, why did my mother have to be like this. Before it was just me and my mother and Michelle, who was bearable back then, then she left me with a nanny and came back with the news she was pregnant, she then married John who was the father of the baby, Kevin. It all changed then. My life became a constant alternate universe from what it used to be and it hurt me, thinking back it fuelled my worries and concerns and inside I yearned to have the live that I used to have. Tears leaked from my eyes and made a watery path on my cheeks, how had I survived with the fact that my own mother hated me for over a year? How had I coped? I guess I didn't, I bottled it inside and it waited silently for my mother to trigger it and surface. Now was the time when it made an appearance. But it wasn't worth it, she didn't voice her true opinion and I wouldn't get to know it anytime soon, I swiped at my tears and wanted desperately for them to stop. The door opening and closing, made me swipe at my eyes more furiously and force them to stop. Through my blurry vision there stood, the women that had stood with Kalona at the gate, the High Priestess of the House of Night. It was Neferet.

Damien's Pov

"For what –"Erin started,

"– Lorn who," Shaunee completed, I shook my head Zoey was in pain because of what her mother had did and we didn't really know her full story yet.

"Forlorn – meaning extremely sad," I said in a quiet voice and even when Jack reached over and put his arm around my shoulder it didn't really ease my concern, her mother had called her the devils spawn, something completely evil and inhuman, she had abandoned her, tried to kill her in some way and tried to convert her from light into darkness. It just wasn't right. We sat down in the chairs and waited for Stark to come out. Zoey was a person, who was kind-hearted, that radiated pure light and faith in our goddess, a girl who didn't judge on first sight, and a girl who accepted me being gay and didn't treat it as if it as a curse. I wondered what happened to make her eyes look so haunted and sad, in that one look she gave me; it was thankful yet so corrupted by pain it was blinding.

"That girl is certainly different," Aphrodite muttered, it was weird Aphrodite hadn't ever shown this part of her, that phrase just spoke understanding and it wasn't something that Aphrodite showed towards a person, never mind a person she met 2 days ago. Zoey had warmed up to us all, and even though we didn't know her properly she was different and fit like a missing jig saw piece. Jack tightened his hold on me when the door swung open to reveal Stark. Stark shuffled to an empty seat and as soon as he had sat down a sob came from Zoey's room.

"I've been remembering things," Stark said raising his head, his eyes resembled Zoey's yet not the exact same, "One day she just sat with me and told me how she was marked, she was just going to school like normal when she saw the tracker, obviously he marked her and she tried to get home, she was talking to her boyfriend when two people found out what she was and drove away with him. When she went home her parents didn't want her to go to the House of Night," gasped, not going to the House of Night would mean rejecting the change and dying, no parent would be that cruel would they? "Her step father or the step loser as she called him," we chuckled at that, "Wanted to call a shrink in to help her, she ran away before he could get there. She ran to her grandmas but she couldn't find her she collapsed and hit her head. She saw Nyx and she told her that she was her eyes and ears and then kissed her forehead, she also told her that she could survive without going to the House of Night but over time it would get weaker. When Zoey woke up she was in her grandma's house and her mark had been filled in." We were all speechless; even on the first day of being marked she had been through a lot what would happen in 2 years?

"She's been through so much," Jack whispered and I looked at him, he was troubled with anxiety over Zoey and we all felt that but he was generally concerned and that was one of the reasons I loved him, he was concerned for everyone who was in some sort of trouble. Our moment was interrupted by another sob from behind the door, she was in so much pain and we couldn't do anything about it.

"She is in so much pain," Stark whispered and it concerned me, it puzzled me to an extent because Zoey was a girl we had just literally met and she played a big part in defeating Neferet and Kalona. She had been through so much and she couldn't catch a break. We heard the click clack of heals coming down the hall, and there appeared Neferet. Her target Zoey's room,

"Now you all have a busy day tomorrow, your back at school so I think you should go to your dorms to rest. I and Zoey have very important things to discuss and you don't want to be in between them." She told us, Stark opened his mouth to protest but I got up and put a hand on his shoulder, I simply nodded and indicated that we should go. He was still looking as if he wanted to murder Neferet and we couldn't have that, it would ruin every plan we had.

"Wind come to me, send Stark to the front door of the infirmary," I whispered and it obeyed, it looked as if Stark ran to the front door. Neferet smirked and then looked at the rest of us, I started to walk away and the rest followed me reluctantly. It was silent and if Jack hadn't had his arm around my shoulder I would have leaped up and went straight into Zoey's room. We got to the front door and the others looked at me for explanations, "Neferet obviously wants something from Zoey that we aren't getting, when Zoey is discharged she'll tell us. And anyways if we hadn't gone it would have ruined all of our plans, we would be back at square one and we put a lot of effort in to get where we are now," They agreed, yet something wasn't right the twins weren't asking what discharge meant or talking about the latest fashion arrival or if any 'smoking hot guys' (as they would say) walked passed. It was silent and tense and it was awkward. We arrived at girls dorms and we stopped, Aphrodite kissed Darius with so much passion that I thought we were going to be blown away, and when they broke apart they said goodbye and she walked inside.

"That was –"

"Just –"before Erin could reply to what Shaunee had said, Aphrodite stormed out and grabbed them leaving Stevie Rae to follow after saying a hasty goodbye to the rest of us. The door shut behind them and we were left to walk to our own dormitories, Stark was annoyed at me for using wind on him, Jack wanted to comforted me and he was doing that and Darius was lost in love land. It was a silent affair and soon we were at our own rooms. I could only wish that Zoey was alright.

Zoey Pov

Neferet stalked towards me as if I was her prey, for a moment my tears were forgotten and I was gripped by a sliver of fear and terror. I didn't know what to think; here she was the fallen High Priestess who had taken to darkness and a loyal servant to the white bull, what was I to do? "I know all about you, you know," she said her voice like a melody but with an edge that just spoke pure evil. I gulped what did she know? "I know how you stole bags of blood from this very school and yet nobody knows why, I know that you are a fellow daughter of our beloved Nyx and I know that you have spent a whole 2 years away from any House of Night and yet you have survived, do you want to tell me why?"

"I don't know why I should tell you," I gritted out, my voice hoarse and tired, she raised an eyebrow at me and sauntered over to my bed,

"Is that so, well why is that? Why is it you can't tell your own mentor why you survived or why you stole blood from school property?" she said, I was flabbergasted.

"Mentor?" I was so confused, I hadn't been to a House of Night since that time when I stole blood, how on earth was I supposed to know the rules and what a mentor is if I hadn't even attended a ouse

House of Night in my life. She just looked at me like I was this strange new project that she had to research.

"Yes I'm your mentor, a person who guides you through your school year and who you go to if you have any worries or concerns. Now answer the questions, please," she said, her voice getting darker with every word, she was getting impatient and if I didn't answer soon, she would do something that I wouldn't like.

"I survived because Nyx gave me an affinity to stay alive but it would get weaker overtime and eventually I would have to go to a House of Night to ensure that I wouldn't die. To your second question I stole blood so that Stark could get his humanity back, he was feeding from innocent humans and I just wouldn't stand for it. Now that I have answered your question what are you going to do?" I said, my voice was getting steadier however it still held a bit of my chocked up tears, I didn't want to show any weakness. She was thinking for a while and then a smile was plastered onto her face.

"Thank you for answering my questions you are very special indeed, now you have a decision to make, you can stay here and learn how to be a vampire like you should've done in the first place or you could discharge yourself carry on with what you were doing before but your friends will be punished for a waste of my time," I couldn't believe that she was giving me an ultimatum and she was threatening me. How dare she threaten to hurt my friend's, they had been so nice to me and I wouldn't let them get hurt. "So what is it going to be?" she asked, she looked into my eyes, and in turn I looked into hers. Her eyes held so much corrupted power and it told me that she had fallen so far from light she couldn't be helped. I simply nodded my answer and she turned around, her dress flowing around her, the shrill ringtone of my phone rang out and I quickly pushed the ignore button. She looked back at me and said "I'll give you a few days off and in that time you have to write me a essay to say what you know about being a vampire, that will help me determine where you are at, when I have marked it I'll bring your schedule and you can start at the Tulsa House of Night. The matter of the stolen blood will be determined at a meeting in my office tomorrow; I'll send someone to collect you when I'm ready. Goodbye Zoey Redbird." And she left.

After seconds of her leaving my phone rang again, I sighed and hit the accept button,

"Hello," I said into the phone but all I got was the steady beat of some dance music and the laughter of people merging in with different drunk conversations.

"Hey, baby why did you break the imprint? We were doing just fine before they came along." Heath said, his voice wavered ever so slightly, the telltale sign that he was drunk and he was at a party somewhere. I sighed; I didn't want this to happen now,

"Heath it never would have worked anyway, you know I'm in an infirmary right now and I don't need this, I thought you gave up the drinking. I guess I leave and you go right off of the handle, Heath I told you before don't do it for me but for yourself and what do you do you never listen and you get drunk anyway. What would your parents think if they saw the boy that had been so good for the past year go flying off of the handle, again? You don't deserve me so get on with it." I felt cruel saying all that, but he had to get it, he had to move on and I knew it would be hard but he had to do it. He didn't say anything and all I could hear was the pounding off the music,

"Hey dude, get off of the phone to that monster and come back to the party," A boy said and Heath sighed from the other end of the line, I knew he hated it when someone called me a monster.

"Come on Baby, you have me now," Kayla said, and all I felt was anger. With that I could hear some spluttering and then the speaker phone button dinged and I knew that everyone near Heath could hear me.

"Hey Heath, I stand by what I said before, I'm in an infirmary and you have the nerve to see me get hurt, get sent away by me because you could've got killed and now you shack up with the slut again. At least I have dignity, and don't drink when the going gets tough. I swear if I see you again I won't hesitate to use my powers on you. You know what you're not even worth it." I was about to hang up on him when I heard the shrill voice of my ex-best friend.

"You better stay away from him because the next time I see you, you'll be back at that infirmary, dead." She said, I growled into the phone and hung up, the tears held steady at the back of my eyes and I fuelled by anger. I threw the phone so hard against the wall that it shattered. Well there goes that phone.

I got up from the bed and shuddered when my wound protested against the idea. I began to walk to the door and stopped. I stared at the infirmary room, which was the first room that I saw in the House of Night, the room where I had kissed Kalona, the room where I agreed to staying here, the room where I had threatened Heath and the room where I had cried over my mother. In such the short time that I had been in this little room many memories had been created and this little room reminded me of so much. It reminded me of the time when I had went to my house to pick up my things. I had stopped and stared at the room that had been mine for my whole life and compared the good and bad memories. I had had enough. I went to the door and walked out.

The sun was just coming up and I needed Stark, he would comfort me when I was on the edge of having a break down, yet again. He could answer my questions and steady my frantic heart. I followed the link and went inside a building. As I followed it further all I could hear was snores and I knew that this was the boys dorms, I jumped up 3 steps at a time when I reached the stairs and I went ever higher but I knew that with every step I was closer to Stark. At last I came to a door and could hear Starks soft snores from within; I unlocked the door using wind to disengage the locking system and walked in. "Stark," I whispered and he cracked an eye open.

"Z, what are you doing here?" He said sleepily, Oh my god he just gave me a nickname, alright heart calm down it was just a nickname right?

"I just saw Neferet I'm staying here," I said I walked further into the room; he shuffled towards the back of the bed to give me some room, I sat down and sighed, I knew I had to tell him where I got the blood from, the blood that helped him get his humanity back.

"Something is bothering you, tell me what it is," he said as he snuggled into my back,

"Have you ever wondered where all the blood came from? When you were in the warehouse," I asked, all I got was a movement from his head, "I stole it... from here," I whispered, afraid of his reaction. He sat up and looked at me, his eyes were full of disbelief, and what was he thinking about? Was he thinking I was a dirty little thief? Was he angry that I risked my life to get blood? What I didn't expect was when he wrapped his hands around my waist hugged me from behind.

"Thank you," he whispered and I was blown away, he was thankful, he was thankful for what I did, then again if I hadn't he probably would still be chomping on someone, draining their life away. No one can handle the guilt of willingly killing someone. What surprised me next was that he shifted a little bit and pulled me around so that I was lying down on the bed. He lay down and hovered over me, his face neared mine. I held my breath in anticipation, what was he going to do? Was he going to kiss me? What would it feel like? My inner rambling was interrupted when his lips descended and brushed against mine, I gasped and he took it to his advantage, he covered his lips with mine and moved so that his soft hands roamed around my waste and stomach. I moaned when his tongue licked along the seam of my lips and I gently parted them. His tongue slipped inside and I moaned again, his hand shushed me, it went to my hair and in turn my hands went to the brown mop that was his hair. His teeth nicked against my bottom lip and drew a little blood, I moaned again when he sucked into his mouth and cupped my face to allow more blood to flow. He pulled back and revealed a smear of blood on his bottom lip; I brought my finger up and wiped it off. I opened my mouth and licked my own blood off of my finger; his eyes were drowned in love.

"Go to sleep," he whispered and he shifted again so that he was behind me, holding me to him. I felt my eyes drift shut and I was lost to dream land.

**Playlist songs:**

** – Telephone lady gaga **

**Stop and stare one republic**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ok so I know I haven't updated since boxing day and that was months ago but I have logical reasons. One is that a lot of things are happening at home right now and I have a lot of things on my mind, two is that school is really thinking that because they push more homework on us and shortening our year so that GCSE's come earlier that we should be more focussed on school than on our lives. Anyway I really hate and I have not got hardy any reviews that really put me off of writing and the writers block that refused to go. **

**Now to stop with the sad stuff this is the after math of Zoey and Starks kiss now if your expecting a lovey dovey awakening then go now because in this fanfic I don't want to make a relationship so easy when in reality their not. Also in my reviews you mentioned that longer was better well here you go this chapter is really long and possibly my longest chapter. **

**Keep reviewing! **

**(By the way I don't own the HON series) **

**Chapter 8 – Waking up alone **

Zoey Pov

The first thing I registered was the lack of heat and the stale smell of medicine. I opened my eyes and was greeted with the infirmary. I was alone. Where was Stark? Was last night all a dream? I silently begged it not to be true, I had felt more passion, more love than ever before and for that to be all a dream would kill me. What if it was real? The only reason of why he had left was the fact that he had rejected me, lied to me and betrayed me. Maybe, that was a part of the prophecy that they had shown me. But then again, I had felt so connected to him; it couldn't have been all a lie. I felt so vulnerable and confused, and every time someone rejected me it created a new scar, and re-opened old ones. My mind drifted back to the kiss last night, and flinched, I had betrayed Heath in a way, he loved me and I just randomly kissed a guy. Then again he had just got back with Kayla, but he still loved me, we had been on and off since we were young and he loved me, he loved me and I knew it from the imprint we used to share. But now Stark had imprinted on me to save my life and I had to live my life feeling rejected, yet grateful for him because without the imprint I would be dead. But what if the gang rejects me? I mean they were close to Stark, they knew him even before I was around, and I don't think I could survive being rejected by them. They had healed me and kept me on the right track but who I am kidding it had been only a couple of days, it was October and they could get sick of me by the time it was November. Oh god, could I survive living in the House of Night being hated by the ones I felt a growing friendship with?

Breathe Zoey... in ... out and repeat. I had been rambling. I ramble when under extreme stress or when I'm facing intense emotions. I forget to breathe and can sometimes go into a panic attack. I put the situation into boxes at the back of my mind, and thought about other things that I had failed to notice before. I had willingly agreed to stay here, meaning that this would be my home until I finish it and become a full vampire. But it was hard to tell because I have the markings already so, should I even be here in the first place? I really should call my grandma later. Secondly, I noticed my lips were dry and parched, my limbs were still tired from sleep and that there was someone at the door.

"Come in," I croaked. A nurse came in the door with a tray with what looked like porridge with blueberries and a bottle of blood. She set them down on the bed side table and then looked at me; she was a small woman, with blonde hair that was tied back in a pony-tail. She wore the typical nurse's outfit but it had a symbol on it, it was a woman with her hands reaching up to the moon.

"Yes that is the professor's symbol, it signifies Nyx herself. Now Zoey, how are you feeling?" she said gently and it was like I couldn't lie to her. Plus she was the nurse.

"I feel fine like a raven mocker didn't claw my chest up but my skin is feeling a little bit stiff which is expected, right?" The nurse chuckled and nodded. She checked it over, and wrote something on a piece of paper that sat in a clipboard at the bottom of the bed.

"Right, so you can eat this and then go to the desk and you'll get some medication for the pain and then you can be discharged. You can come back here if Neferet hasn't come to you to explain where you'll be sleeping, the stiffness should go away in time; have a pleasant time at the House of Night, Zoey." Then she was gone. I ate the healthy breakfast, that I wouldn't usually eat, and drank some of the blood. I left over half of it for later since I didn't know when blood would be available. I also found out there was a change of clothing at the foot of the bed, a white strapless top and a pair of jeans with the boots that I wore for school not so long ago. It seemed like it had been weeks since I had been to school. I also found my school bag in the bathroom and in that I put my phone, I went out to the door and walked through it leaving it to close on its own. And I never looked back. I went to the desk and received a slip to say that I had been discharged and some milky substance for the pain. When I walked out, it was night the moon shone brightly in the sky and I felt as if Nyx herself was watching me.

I looked at the building that I been in last night and I found several boys outside of the building, looking at me. I ignored the stab of pain, in my chest and walked up to the other building that looked identical to it. I walked up to the door and pushed it open, I walked through another door and found a gigantic living room with several couched with . Next to it was a kitchen that belonged in a mansion; there were several fridges and loads of cupboards. I felt people staring at me and looked around to see every one with their eyes on me, no not on me but my mark.

"Zoey, over here!" Erin said and began waving her hands franticly through the air. I calmly went into the kitchen part and sat down on a seat that was available, I looked around at the gang. The twins were smiling at me, Stevie Rae was grinning at me and Aphrodite was glaring at me like that was any different.

"Hey, I just got discharged from the infirmary and I figured I had to come see you all," I said but then I knew I let something slip, how would I know where they were? Ah hell, how was I going to keep what I did with Stark from them? It looked like the suspicion dawned on them but they ignored it, and for that I was grateful for. Stares kept lingering on my back and I decided I really needed some brown pop. "Hey do you know where the drinks are in here? I'm really thirsty," I said and they pointed at one of the fridges and I got off of my seat and went to the fridge. It contained numerous fruit juices and cartoons of fruit smoothies but in the very back were a couple of cans of coke. Why was it at the back? "Why is everything so healthy here?" I muttered, my goal wasn't for the others to hear but unfortunately they did.

"Everything is healthy because here an unbalanced diet could mean rejecting the change, it looks like you don't know anything about the House of Night," Aphrodite sneered at me; she should know that I hadn't been to a house of night. Ever,

"Aphrodite, do you know that although I've been marked for 2 years now, I haven't attended one House of Night? I went to school, I did homework and I went to after school activities like a human. However I still paid my respects to Nyx with a moon ritual at the beginning of every different phase." I said, kinda coldly but she disserved it. The others looked on in shock but I and Aphrodite were locked in a staring contest, her eyes burned with annoyance and anger and mine were hard with determination. I would win this battle. And I won it alright; she looked away first and then glared at the girls who tried to smother their laughter. We talked generally about my life and the House of Night when a girl burst through the door.

"A r-raven m-mocker is at the door, he asked for Zoey," She was so hysterical that I had to risk it.

"Spirit come to me, calm the girl down," I said and after the words left my mouth a glass of water slipped out of a girl's hands and smashed. I sighed. "Water come to me, go back into the sink and wash down the drain. Air come to me, sweep the glass into the bin safely," I watched as they did their job and then I made sure that they departed. I listened around me and was shocked to hear about all of the conversations about how 'Kalona is a god but the raven mockers are little bit creepy' and 'Kalona is so hot' from the girls around me. It shocked me beyond belief, how could they think that, I mean Kalona was attractive but he was mean and manipulative. In my head, I thought about what the raven mocker wanted and who the raven mocker was, I wasn't sure about them after all one of them nearly killed me. "Right, I'm going to deal with this raven mocker, you's carry on as normal and go to school and I'll see you all later." I took a last swig of my brown pop and went down to meet the raven mocker.

The gang followed me to the door where the raven mocker stood. He looked familiar and I realised where I had saw him before. "Rephaim," I gasped and his gaze was locked onto me, it was eerie.

"Neferet has requested to sssee you, to discuss the matter of the ssstolen blood." He hissed, and the others looked at me shocked, they didn't know anything about the stolen blood and a new stare found me. I looked over the raven mockers shoulder and was confronted with the sight of Stark; the others followed my gaze and watched as it turned into a glare. I quickly snapped my eyes back to the raven mocker and muttered a 'let's go' I left the others behind and followed the raven mocker.

Students were all filing out of their dorm rooms to go to the main building for their first classes and they all found me following a raven mocker for a matter of stealing blood. They didn't even know the basis of the situation and they were already judging me they were saying things like: '... the house of night allowed a thief into their grounds,' and '... she must be really delusional to even attempt to steal blood, I'm staying away from her.' I looked at the gang and they looked at me with pitying looks and shocked expressions. Then Rephaim leaned in to talk to me and I leaned back, I was still afraid of them.

"Just go through there, and up the ssstairs, you may have to wait for Neferet ssshe is very busy at the moment." He hissed and directed me to a rather elaborate oak door, he opened the door and told me to go straight up the stairs until I reach the top, and he then disappeared. I hesitated, and looked over my shoulder again, once again I found Stark staring at me, the gang behind him. "Stark, this is your fault, last night included," I yelled and he looked shocked, I threw my hair over my shoulder and began to walk up the stairs. I met another door and walked through it, behind it was an office with a desk and a leather chair, a book case that filled an entire wall and different pictures of Nyx on the dark red walls. I shut the door and leaned against it, realising what I had just done. I had just basically told the gang that something went on between me and Stark, ah hell, and I had told them that the stolen blood had something to do with Stark as well as me. A double ah hell.

I sighed and walked over to the chair and sat down in it. I looked at the desk and found an open journal, I knew it was wrong but it was Neferet's and it could hold very important information that would be useful. It started from the 1900s when she was barely 16 years old,

_'I've seen the white bull again_,' it said once and I was questioning myself, again? She had seen it more than once but as I searched the diary I could find no more on the subject of the white bull.

_'No school ever understands me,'_

She was obviously moved from school to school a lot, and so she wanted to control a school that understood her and treated her with high authority and leadership. Well she had that now.

_'Nyx has abandoned me,'_

Her belief of Nyx abandoning her was probably the cause of her fall from light and the reason why she hated Nyx. But Nyx wouldn't do that, I couldn't think of her doing that to one of her daughters.

_'I heard about a prophecy about a girl, who would become a red fledgling, and that she would lead me to freeing Kalona.' _

That one was about Stevie Rae, but how had she learnt about her before it had even happened, Prophecy's were rare, and unless who would have yourself a future seeing gift or someone who had it, or even a poet laureate you wouldn't know about things like this.

_'That prophecy about the girl who can control the elements keeps popping up'_

My face paled, it was about me and I just knew that Neferet could not know about my gift, but she was my mentor she would find out eventually. I shuddered.

_'I will get the humans back for what they did to me, they are filth.' _

Whatever the humans did contributed to her fall from light. The words spoke so much hatred of them, what could they have done, to make her like this?

My thoughts were interrupted by Neferet's voice outside, and I quickly turned the journal to the page it was on before and leaned further into the chair, turning it so that it faced away from the journal. A second later Neferet walked in and I got off the chair and she replaced it, there was silence between us. "Right, so you are here to discuss why you stole the blood in the first place, you have to answer my questions and I'll determine your punishment." She said all business like, I sighed and nodded I couldn't get out of this. "Why did you steal the blood?" she simply asked and I knew that this would be a long day,

"I stole the blood because like I said yesterday Stark needed it, I just couldn't let him feed from innocent humans and I had a limited supply as it was. Stark was taking most of mine and so I had very little blood during the time that I helped him regain his humanity." I admitted I was a little anxious about the questions she was going to ask. Would she be bothered about Loren, a teacher at her school, giving blood out to other vampires? She simply nodded and got a glint in her eye.

"Where did you get your blood from before?"

I almost choked on my own tongue, "I got the blood from a teacher at this school," I said quietly,

"Who?" she said impatiently,

"Loren Blake," I awaited her reaction and was surprised at what I saw. I saw hate, I saw anger and I saw disbelief,

"How and when did this begin?" She gritted out, her mouth set into a straight line.

"It all started when I began to have blood lust; surprisingly I started to feel it just a month after being marked. It got to the point where I was desperate, I would do anything for it but I didn't want to hurt anyone, I was wandering outside the house of the night considering to hand myself in when he found me. I was hysterical of course, I explained what was happening to me and he calmed me down, he said that it was normal to feel bloodlust but not normal to feel it this young." She nodded at this, and looked like she was digesting the information, "He gave me a box of blood and some books about being a fledgling and he told me to meet him every Thursday to collect a new batch. He continued to give me blood and he gave me ritual books and things like that, a couple of weeks ago I went and found a note saying that he would somehow get back to me when it was okay to get more blood, I kept coming up to see if he was there but he wasn't. I was on my last bottle of blood when I was found by Darius and gang." I said, she nodded again, but the anger and hate didn't disappear from her eyes. I waited and the anger grew and then eventually erupted.

"I loved Loren and being out there at that time, meant that the people of faith caught him, he was beheaded and left there for me to find, if you had never came around he would still be alive." She yelled, she was standing now and I was shocked. The people of faith were a religious group that the step loser belonged to, and they would only kill a vampire if they were desperate. I mean they believed we were the devils creations but killing a vampire so close to a school full of them was risky and just not like them.

"What do you mean if I hadn't been around? Would you have wanted me to feast on humans and expose us to humans more then we already are? I thought you were our High Priestess, you are not meant to say to fledglings that you would have them eat humans." I snarled, she looked taken aback,

"I didn't mean it like that, but you should have come to us straight away it was the best for not only your safety but for your family and friends. All I'm saying is that if you had Loren would still be alive and it is because of your stupidity that Loren is dead." How dare she say that, I barely knew Loren and it couldn't have been possible that I had been responsible for his death, this high priestess was all dark and you didn't need much to know it.

"How dare you," I said slowly, "How dare you say those things to me, I knew Loren for a short time even if I did come to the house of night straight away the people of faith would of still killed Loren, and you know that. Now I believe you've asked me enough questions and this isn't an interrogation!" I yelled. My breath was coming in short pants and I moved over to the window that covered half of the back wall. What I saw made me even madder.

Kalona Pov

Neferet planted kisses on my chest and I groaned, I hated when she teased me. I growled and grabbed her head until her lips covered mine, I wasn't in love with her but she was good in bed and enough for me, for now. A-ya was better, but it seemed as if I wasn't going to bed her any time soon. "Stop thinking, Kalona," She muttered and I resumed my attack on her lips, my hands roamed under her black dress and went to sneak higher when there was a knock on the door of my chambers. We both stilled and looked at the door, I sighed and helped her off of me, and she pouted and sat down on the bed.

"Enter," I said irritated, Rephaim entered and bowed his head for a second,

"Priestess, Zoey is waiting in your office for you and Father I have important newsss to discussss with you, "He said, Neferet said thank you and left leaving me with this important news.

"What is it Rephaim,"

"The raven mocker who attacked A-ya has returned." That sentence made anger engulf me and I almost raced to the stairs, Rephaim at me heals. He told me that one of my sons had returned burnt , like A-ya had said, and pretended like it was nothing of importance yet they all knew that they had to look out for him and instantly knew that they had to get him to questioning. After a short walk I was greeted with the filth that was my son, it was Arcos a lower raven mocker, the raven mocker that had nearly killed my A-ya. I instantly grabbed him and forced his burnt body to the ground.

"You hurt my A-ya, in fact you almost killed her. Wasn't it my orders to spy on her and collect her if it was needed? Tell me right now why you didn't follow my orders, Arcos." My voice was calm but deadly, I was sickened at the sight of him.

"I am sssory Father, but there was a human there and ssshe wasn't happy to see me, but sshe possesss a gift no one else hasss, sshe is the one that your Priestesss talksss about in that prophecy." I paled; she was the one in the prophecy, the one that Neferet wanted to kill to get back at Nyx.

I straightened and gripped him tighter forcing him to be lifted so he was level with my eyes.

"You risked exposure to humans, and it seems you disserved what she did to you, if I could I would do it to you right now. You disobeyed my orders and you made A-ya nearly die and to be afraid to even be close to not only me but for the rest of you. You do know what A-ya means to me, right?" I asked, getting angrier by the second.

"A-ya isss the key to becoming more like the man you used to be, the man you used to be before we were created, you loved her before and sshe'll love you again because her sssoul is in the body of the girl people refer to as Zoey," he choked out.

"Yes," I sighed, silence echoed around me and my sons, the others were looking at us and Arcos looked at me with a faint trace of fear and worry in his inhuman eyes. I heard a window open and a loud gasp.

"You!" Someone said, and I dropped the raven mocker and turned around to find out who it was, there leaning out the window of Neferet's office was A-ya.

*.*.*.*.*.*

Neferet Pov

I couldn't believe my eyes Zoey called wind to her and it lifted her off of the ground and through the window. Her anger must have blinded her because her arm caught on the window latch and blood spurted out of the minor wound. My disbelief was clouded by the thrum of darkness around me, 'this is the girl you need,' it whispered I nodded briefly and turned my attention back to the matter at hand. Zoey was already on the ground and stalking towards the raven mocker. I had to get down there. I turned and fled out of the door and down the steps, darkness called me on, I smiled the darkness was always there unlike Nyx the so called goddess.

When I arrived Kalona was trying to restrain Zoey and the raven mocker was sitting on the ground cowering, pathetic. "How dare you come back here? You hurt me and you were going to kill Heath," She screamed, thrashing in Kalona's grip.

"It ssseemed you were alright with nearly killing him when you were drinking from him," the raven mocker muttered but it didn't go unheard of by the rest of us. Zoey screamed again and slipped from Kalona's grasp. She knelt down to the raven mockers level and gripped his scorched feathers.

"Don't think that since you only got off with being scorched before that you get away with everything else, because there are more powerful beings then your father and more imaginative ways to hurt you." She says darkly, she then released him and straightened and called fire to her. The fire itself burned in her eyes and darkness was yearning to go to her. When a fire ball appeared in her hand the raven mockers burst into action and went to restrain her, the wind blew in our direction and blew out the fire ball. Zoey shook her head and seemed to wake from a trance; she looked around and then stared at the raven mocker in front of her with anger but not with burning hatred. She whispered something that was inaudible and seemed to look at me and Kalona for answers that she herself did not know. "What did I just do?" she asked, not in disbelief but in a tone that spoke that she didn't know of what she did.

I heard teachers calling their students to attention and noticed that there were students looking out of the windows that looked out onto where we were. I sighed,

"Rephaim escort Zoey back to my office and tell her that she can complete her essay on my computer, I'll be up after I talk with Kalona." I said and he immediately did what was told, Kalona told the other raven mockers to take the burnt raven mocker to the basement for further questioning and for them to get back to their previous work. "Kalona, Zoey may be the one that we want," I told him and he turned to me.

"She may be but she's hiding something more and I'm not talking about her power which she lacked to tell us about," he was really in awe of her and I was not pleased with that. I snapped my fingers in front of his face he looked at me and only when he saw my eyes did he come out of his previous awestruck state.

"You fail to remember that after we have used her for her powers and against Nyx she will be killed so you can stop hoping that she will survive because she will not willingly agree to our plans. Now I believe we have more to discus about what just happened," he nodded and followed me to our bedrooms to personally talk and this time we couldn't get distracted or be interrupted.

Zoey Pov

So here I was in Neferet's office once again writing my essay on her computer while taking sneaky glances at her journal and typing quotes on a document which I later printed and put in my pocket. The essay was boring to write as I spoke about how different vampires and fledglings had different affinities, the history of vampires, different rituals and the general life of a vampire. It was hours after and Neferet hadn't returned yet and I was nearly done with my essay, I took a break and studied the rows of books that lined a whole wall. Immediately I was drawn to a book about the two bulls, I was so into the book that I didn't notice that Neferet had returned.

"Are you done with your essay already?" she asked her voice heavy with different emotions that she tried to hide. I simply nodded and printed it out, stapled it together and buried myself back into the book. "Your punishment for the stolen blood has been decided," I looked up "You have one last chance to prove that you are good enough to stay in this house of night, choose your choices carefully next time. You are dismissed."

"Can I borrow this book?" I asked and she simply nodded, I gathered my things up and made to leave. Just as I was at the door the bell rang to signal that it was time for lunch. I didn't think I was in Neferet's office for that long; I shrugged and made my way to the cafeteria.

As I entered everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me, I rolled my eyes and moved on. I was used to the stares because I got them so often back at school anyways I grabbed some brown pop and some spaghetti and looked around. The gang was sat at a table, their backs to me and I sighed. My steps seemed to be echoed as everyone watched me walk towards the gang; I plopped down onto an empty space besides Damien and all talking stopped.

"Look, I know I was out of order this morning about what I said to Stark and I know you probably hate me right now but I've got a plan."

"And what about what you did to the raven mocker today, you looked ready to kill it so what if you have darkness in you," Aphrodite spat; everyone else put their heads down and considered that thought.

"What I did today was – look I don't know what happened today and I don't want to talk about it but I've got a plan that will help towards getting rid of Neferet. If that doesn't prove I'm not dark I don't know what will." I mumbled and began to eat my spaghetti; I chugged down half the bottle of brown pop and trembled slightly. I was nervous, perhaps I was leaning to the darkness because Nyx hadn't talked to me yet but I couldn't doubt myself and Nyx. I would just have to hope that I would stay strong in the end and stop Neferet and Kalona. I stopped thinking and looked at the others; Damien and Jack were looking at me curiously,

"You may have something going on with Stark," I bristled slightly, "but you haven't done anything really wrong yet so let's hear this plan." Jack said brightly the others looked at him and they looked like they agreed with him though it was rather reluctantly I believed in it.

I told them of what I found and showed them the piece of paper that I had printed off, some of it surprised them like it did with me and lifted my spirits a bit.

"So... what is your plan Z?" Stark said, looking down into his dinner, the others caught the nickname and seemed to think that something had definitely happened last night and they smirked slightly.

"My plan is to summon the black bull."


End file.
